OH MAX!
by harroc83
Summary: Liz best friend to Tess Harding is going undercover to get Maxwell Evans for taking away Tess’s son. Her hate for him has no bounds. She knows that she has to defend her only friend since college. COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

Title: OH Max!

Summery: Liz best friend to Tess Harding is going undercover to get Maxwell Evans for taking away Tess's son. Her hate for him has no bounds. She knows that she has to defend her only friend since college. Liz takes everything Tess says as face value so it comes as a surprise to her that the man that Tess Harding described is nothing like the man she grows to know. What is she to do when she falls in love with her best-friend's enemy?

Coupling: Max and Liz w/ Alex/Isabel, Serena/ Zan and can't forget Maria/Michael

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the show of Roswell basically they aint mine

Note: This is my first AU fic so be gentle I'm not really used to it.

Prologue

"You see Elizabeth he uses his money and power and takes advantage, look how he stole my son from me", shrieked Tess while putting on her makeup.

Liz looked at her best-friend and her fury grew.

"He used me Elizabeth, he got me pregnant and wanted nothing to do with me", said the blond tearing up.

Liz hugged her friend and soothed her.

"Come now Tessa don't let that pig make you cry, I'll get your revenge for you", said Liz hugging her once more.

"Good Elizabeth, I knew I could count on you", said Tess wiping away her tears.

"I'll get that whole Evans clan for what they have done to you", said Liz with a glint in her eyes.

She smiled once more to Tess before leaving the room. Tess smiled evilly.

"Yes I'll get my revenge, Max Evans ruined my chances at a singing career and I want him to pay", whispered Tess to herself while looking in the mirror.

"Liz will help me she is that naïve", said Tess.

"Let the games begin", said Liz walking out of Tess's home.

One Week Later

"Michael get your butt down here", yelled Maria Evans newly married.

**Michael's POV**

My God that woman has a mouth on her. Muse she be so loud. Come to think of it, its not a bad thing that she is loud especially in bed. That is not a bad thing at all. Many I got to pay attention to what she is saying.

"You want to hire someone to fix the gardens?", asked Michel.

Oh no she is mad I must not have been listening. But I can't help it she talks so fast. Don't get me wrong I love my wife but sometimes she drives me up the wall.

"Oww Maria must you hit me", yelled Michael rubbing his arm.

"If you listened then I wouldn't have to", said Maria.

"Michael I said I already hired her to work the gardens, design it and whatnot. I mean I would do it my self but it's too large and with me being pregnant, I can't possibly do it myself", said Maria.

Okay something about garden. Pregnant! What did she say.

"You are pregnant?", asked Michael in shock.

"Yes darling I'm pregnant, one month along, that's why I can't do it", said Maria continuing to ramble on.

She didn't even noticed that glazed look in Michael Evans eyes or him gasping from air. She noticed only when he fainted hard on the fall.

"Michael Evan get your ass off my clean floor, Serena just cleaned it", yelled Maria.

**Maria's POV**

What am I to do with that man. I love Michael to death but he drives me insane sometimes. I try talking to him about something and he goes and faints on me. I wonder if I should get help.

"Maria is Michael alright?", asked Max Evans coming down the staircase.

"Yeah he is fine he just fainted because I told him I'm having his baby, you know the usual", said Maria.

Max's eyes got big.

Hum I've never seen Max look that surprise before even when that whore Tessa Harding told him she was pregnant. God I hate that girl. She was the pain in the but. "Maria what did you say", whispered Max that was right now fan and unconscious Michael trying to revive him.

"I said I'm pregnant, Are the Evans men deaf too?", asked Maria with her hands on her hips.

God men can be so dense sometimes.

**Max's POV**

I love my sister in law I really do but sometimes she just drops bombs on people. Like when she told me that my Uncle Garret was now Aunt Gracie. Yeah try explaining that to all those high society people that frequent my dad's country club. But Maria told them anyway, in front of everyone and loudly. Apparently Uncle Garret I mean Aunt Gracie stole one of Maria's high heels that she just had to have. Maria wasn't having it and decided that only way to get them back was to tell everyone that my Uncle was now an Aunt. I think one of the ladies in the country club actually told Maria that she was doing the devil's work. And in true Maria's style she said that her and the devil had a deal that when the devil went on vacation she would take his place, excuse me her place, because according to Maria the devil is a girl and so is God too.

"You having my baby?", asked Michael once he got up.

"Yes I told you that, Michael Evans do you not listen at all", sighed Maria.

"I do listen you just told me I was going to be a father like you was ordering pizza or something", said Michel glaring at his wife.

"Michael please there are important things to discuss, it's not like you didn't know it was a possibility, I mean we have sex everyday every night, without protection on the floor, on the balcony", said Maria smirking.

"God I don't want to hear this", said Max with a shudder.

Did I also mention that Maria is not shy about her sex life either. She tells me everything I mean everything about how my brother is good in bed. Stuff I don't want to know.

"Max grow up it's not like you haven't had sex before, in fact you used to have it all the time, well until that bitch low trash manipulative whore came onto you", said Maria.

Did I mention that she hates my ex. It would be okay you know but this woman is the mother of my son. That's right I have son. He is 3 years old now. His name is Aidan Phillip Evans. He is my world. I love my son so much and in my opinion he was the only thing that I have done right in my life. Tess didn't want him. She never did. She only kept him to blackmail me. She told me that she would expose my past, a past that I wanted to forget. You see I used to be a ladies man. Don't get me wrong I never treated them badly, they knew the deal going in. Okay I was bad and trust I've changed, I had to. How was I going to teach me son how to be a real man if I wasn't one. So anyway Tess was the last girl I slept with. I was going to try to make it work you know, especially when I found out she was pregnant. I didn't love her but I loved my son and I believe I still believe that he deserves a mother. But I can't give him one. It kills me that I have all this money and I can't give my son a mother.

"Like I was saying I hired the girl already, she is do to arrive in like now", said Maria getting up.

"Daddy", yelled a voice behind them.

"Hey little man, how you doing", said Maria kissing the top of his head.

"Otay TiTi Mawria", said Aidan.

"Unckie Mike", said Aidan smiling wide at his favorite Uncle that always gave him candy when his dad wasn't looking.

"Give me a high five my man", said Michael.

"Come here Aidan", said Max.

"Daddy look wat I got", said Aidan showing off the new toy that Max's mother Diane probably gave him.

"Nice little man, did you make a mess upstairs in the playroom?", asked Max trying to be stern.

"NO daddy, I no make mess, I's clean boy", said Aidan smiling.

Max melted every time his son smiled at him.

The door bell rung then. Serena the maid went to answer the door.

"Miss Maria the garden designer is here", said Serena walking in with a young woman behind her.

"Oh goodie", said Maria rubbing her hands together in excitement.

She had wanted to change the front lawns and all of the gardens around the property that they lived in. Phillip and Diane Evans owned a great majority of the property around Roswell New Mexico. So much property in fact that they had three houses built one for each of their children to live in plus they own home that wasn't to far from their kids' homes as well.

Maria walked up to the girl and smiled.

"Hi my name is Maria Evans, this is Michael my husband", said Maria pointing to Michael that just smiled.

"And this is my brother in law Max Evans. Max looked up from where he was playing with Aidan and both him and the young woman gasped.

Max couldn't stop staring.

"Hi", stuttered out Max.

"Hi", said the girl in a low voice slightly blushing at Max.

"Hi", yelled out Aidan from his position on the floor.

"Hi little one", whispered the girl.

"Yeah okay, this is Liz Parker the new garden designer", said Maria smiling.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Aidan please pick up the toys in your room", said Max while he was standing in the bathroom looking at his son that was now currently playing airplane w/ a toy that Diane once again purchased.

It didn't matter what Max said about Aidan being spoiled Diane still insisted on buying out Toys R Us for Aidan.

"Daddy clean room a' ready", said Aidan shrugging his shoulders looking at his father shaving in the bathroom.

Aidan walked over to his dad and smiled.

"Me too, white stuff", said Aidan pointing to Max's face.

"No baby this is for grown ups, your just a little boy", said Max smiling down at his son.

"No growing up too, me want white stuff", said Aidan with a pout.

Max's POV

Who can resist that face? That's why my mom always buys him so many toys. It's insane. I look at Aidan and see me at that age. Aidan as Maria says is my tyke size twin. He got nothing from Tessa. He has my dark hair, my brown eyes, and my skin complexion. I guess it's a blessing really, I don't know if I could handle loving someone so much that has the face of the person I hate the most in life. Aidan never asks why he doesn't have a mommy. I know it seems selfish but I'm hoping that he never does. How do you explain to a child that his mother didn't want him?

"Max", yelled out Isabel walking into Max's bedroom.

"Isabel you don't have to yell", said Max sighing.

She always does this. I love my sister I really do but between Maria and her I'm going to go deaf.

"How's my nephew doing today", said Isabel kissing Aidan all over his face making him giggle out in childish exuberance.

"I's a-okay Titi Izzy", said Aidan while he turned his attention back to his airplane.

"Hey baby brother", said Isabel kissing his check that was now freshly shaven.

"Hey Iz what brings you to my neck of the woods", said Max smiling and walking into his bedroom to his closet to pick something out to wear.

"Well since we live so far you know", said Isabel smirking.

They could walk to each other's home that is how close they are.

"SO what's up?" asked Max putting on his t-shirt.

"Well Dad invited us to dinner, and before you say no Max, he really wants you there", said Isabel almost pleading w/ her brother.

Let's get something out in the open. My dad and I don't get along. He wants me to be a certain way and I just can't handle that. I love my dad don't get me wrong it's just that he gets me so mad. For insistence he won't step foot in my house. Sometimes I feel insulted. I asked why one time and he said that he didn't need to go into a house that had debauchery in it. He still hasn't forgiven me for getting Tessa pregnant and not marrying her. I told him I couldn't marry unless I was in love w/ the person. His response was of course well if you could sleep with her you, can marry her. He doesn't get it. This is the least of our problems though. He wants me to be a lawyer like he is but that's not in my stars I told him. I haven't told anyone yet not even Michael but I applied for medical school. I know it's a long shot but I always dream of doing it. Anyway back to listening to Isabel try to convince to go to dinner tonight.

"Please Max don't make me beg", said Isabel

"Fine but if he critics my life I will leave Isabel", said Max looking at his sister.

"Thank you Thank you", said Isabel jumping up and down smiling.

"Okay Mrs. Whitman you don't have to get all excited", said Max smiling at his sister.

Alex and Isabel had gotten married two years ago and I have never seen my sister so happy before. Alex is a good guy though, he owns his own computer software company. See both my siblings are married much to the contentment of my parents, but once again I am the black sheep of the family. Raising a child out of wedlock is a big no-no in Phillip Evans' book.

Isabel left the room to let Max finish getting ready.

"Come Aidan I'm going out to the post-office let's go to Titi Maria's house.

"Okay daddy, shoes first though, no tie shoelaces", said Aidan.

"Alright little man let me tie them for you", said Max bending to face his son.

"I love you Aidan", said Max.

He couldn't stop saying it.

"I love you daddy, this big", said Aidan stretching out his hand as far as it could go.

"Good", whispered Max before kissing his son's head and picking him up and heading for the door.

"Oh My god I'm sorry", said Liz hitting into a hard wall.

Or was it a person. When she looked up she looked into two pairs of the most beautiful eyes.

Liz's POV

Tessa never told me that he looked that way. He is beautiful. God Liz concentrate. He hurt your friend and you have to make sure that you get evidence on him to prove that he is no good. God he is so kind though. I watched him this afternoon with his son and I never seen anything like that before. The love between the father and son was gentle and awe inspiring.

"Hi", stuttered Max.

Liz smiled at his obvious nervousness.

"Hi Mr. Evans", said Liz smiling at Max and his son.

"Max, Mr. Evans is my father", said Max smiling at the beautiful girl.

He is so sexy, and that smile. No wonder Tess fell for him. NO Liz you cannot fall for this man. He is the enemy. He played a lot of girls with his sexy body, and lips. God those lips are to die for. Liz get a hold of yourself. Damn god he is talking to me. I don't hear what he is saying.

"What did you say?", asked Liz clearing her suddenly dry throat.

"Oh I said how do you like it here so far, Maria is not giving you any trouble is she?", asked Max looking at the girl again.

He noticed her biting her lip. She looked nervous, was she nervous to be around him. He hoped not.

"NO Maria has been great, she told me what she wanted and was very honest about it, she is a unique individual isn't she", asked Liz smiling a little bit.

He smiled back at her showing the small dimples in his cheeks. Liz almost gasped at that. She was brought out of her daydream when a little voice screamed out her name.

"Lizzie", said Aidan smiling at the pretty girl in front of him.

He liked her she was nice.

"Pretty", said Aidan reaching out to touch her hair.

"Aidan no don't do that", said Max.

"No it's okay, he loves hair huh?", asked Liz smiling at Tessa's little boy.

The boy looked nothing like Tess he was his father's son completely.

"Well I have to be going. Zan had promise me that he would show me the gardens", said Liz.

Zan was their cousin that Phillip and Diane took in after his parents Diane's brother and sister-in-law died in a car accident a few years back. He was currently dating who he called his soul mate, a.k.a. Maria's maid Serena. Serena was only the part-time maid of course it was the only way to get her through the nursing program at her school, plus she got to see Zan which was a bonus.

Max sighed and before he could help himself he said, "Umm Liz my dad is having all of us over for dinner, and since you are living in my part of the house I was wondering if you would like to come with me, if you would like you know, if you don't that's okay too, but I would like you there I mean if its okay", rambled Max.

Liz found him endearing and cute when he was rambling. She knew she had to tread lightly if she didn't want to fall under Max Evans' charm.

"Max I would love to come w/ you", said Liz smiling.

Aidan looked at Liz and his father. He reached out to be held by Liz. Max looked shock at this Aidan was picky about who he let touch him. It was usually just family that was allowed. Liz smiled at the boy and took him from his father.

"Well handsome, do you want to hang with me today?", asked Liz looking at Max asking for permission.

"Yeah it's okay, I was going to take him to Maria's anyway, so it's okay that he hangs with you", said Max.

Liz smiled as the young Evans laid his head on her shoulder.

He is so adorable, just like his father. God I need to stop this. He is the enemy. If I say it enough times maybe it will be true. I have to be there for Tessa.

Later that night Evan's Home….

"Hello Papa Evans", said Maria hugging her father in law.

She knew he hated that name but that's Maria for you she really didn't care if someone was uncomfortable.

"Hello Maria, still calling me that name I detest huh?", asked Phillip smiling.

"You know you love it", said Maria going to sit down.

Michael followed his wife after kissing his mother and shaking his father's hands. Isabel and Alex were already seated. Zan and Serena opted to do on their date tonight rather then stay for dinner. All they were waiting for were Aidan and Max.

"Is he coming Isabel?", asked a tired Phillip rubbing his eyes.

His youngest son always gave him the most trouble. Phillip raised his head in surprise when he saw a petite girl standing next to his son holding Aidan in her arms like Aidan belonged there.

"Hey dad", said Max looking at his dad and smiling.

Which shocked Phillip. Max never smiled when he came over. Phillip looked at the girl again.

Phillip's POV

Hum maybe I can get my youngest married after all. He seems to be taken by her. I have to see where this goes.

"Hello Max, and who might this be?", asked Phillip looking at the girl.

"Oh this is Liz Parker she is designing the gardens", replied Max taking his seat. He had a great time with Liz .

She had insisted that she go with him to the post office. Then after Aidan, Max and her went to the park to play. It was the best time he had in a long time.

**Flashback **

"Do you really want to go to the park Liz", asked Max holding Aidan in his arms.

"Yes I would I already told Zan that I would meet up with him later", said Liz smiling at him. He felt his stomach dip at that smile.

Max's POV

God she is pretty I want to touch her hair. God I need to stop staring at her or she is going to think I'm weird or something.

"Alright let's go", said Max.

He took her hand and felt the spark. She looked up into his face and smiled once more. He knew she felt it too. He leaned in or was she leaning in.

"Daddy", yelled Aidan waving at them to come and play with him.

Max blushed a deep red.

God I was going to kiss her. Damn I want to so badly.

Max and Liz walked over to where Aidan was now pouring sand over his head. Max and Liz bust out laughing at that.

**End of FLashback**

"Well nice to meet you Liz Parker", said Phillip smiling at the younger woman.

"Thank you Mr. Evans", whispered Liz still holding Aidan.

"Grampa", yelled Aidan smiling and reaching for Phillip.

"Well how's my grandson huh you have gotten so big", said Phillip as he took Aidan from Liz's arm.

He saw a flash of disappointment and smiled. Maybe this girl is the one that his son needs.

"Let's eat", said Michael.

"Michael have you no manners", said Maria rolling her eyes.

She too had seen the look on Liz's face when she had to give Aidan to Phillip.

Maria's POV

Hum I feel a little matching making come on. I need something to do anyway. I love Michael but I need something else to pass the time. SO Max and Liz are my next project. Liz is perfect for Max that's why I hired her in the first place. She doesn't know that I know she is best-friends with Tessa. And knowing Tessa she probably manipulated Liz into thinking that Max was at fault. I know Liz probably doesn't see it yet but she is already under Max's spell. She is perfect for him, and I'm going to set them up. That way I can get Tessa for her evil ways. I know I shouldn't have hired Liz because I know she was best-friends with Tess. It probably will hurt Max when he finds out the real reason she is here. But I hope by then that I can soften the blow. Liz Parker you don't know what hit you, you and Max will be married by this year if I have anything to say about it.

Michael looked at his wife.

Michael's POV

Oh no she is planning something. This is not good. Maria is one of those people that need hobbies to occupy her time. Oh no she had that match making look on. Shit maybe I should warn Max. Or maybe I'll let him suffer.

"Hey it's not my fault that Uncle Garret I mean Aunt Gracie was a thief", said Maria.

"Maria", whined Michael.

"What? he she whatever stole my Jimmy choos. Do you know how much jimmy choos cost Michael? Aunt Gracie lent them to her straight transvestite girlfriend and wouldn't give it back", said Maria looking at her husband that had his head down in his hands.

Liz looked at Max.

"Is she always this vocal?", asked Liz that was feeding Aidan.

Everyone heard the question and yelled out "Yes!".

"I am not vocal, it's your cross dressing uncle that stole my shoes. His big ass size 11 feet stretched out my shoes do you understand that?", said Maria rolling her eyes obviously annoyed that no one understood her plight. Isabel and Alex just looked at her trying to control their laughter. Diane Evans just sighed, They were used to Maria by now. Maria had been with Michael since high school. Maria was a trip that was obvious.

"Damn transvestites and their expensive tastes", mumbled Maria pouring soda into her cup.

"Oh by the way I'm a homosexual", said Maria after the table got quite.

Phillip spit out his drink in shock. He coughed hard. Max had to pat his back to dislodge the drink that was in his throat.

"Nah I'm just kidding", said Maria smiling.

"Maria", yelled Michael.

"But I'm pregnant though "What? It's true", replied Maria going back to her food after she saw the stunned look on her in-laws face. Everyone just stared at her but she didn't even seem to notice.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Maria's starling confessions and of course Diane's tears at having another grandchild to spoil, everyone went home for the night.

"Liz, I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow?" asked Max. Liz bit her lip.

Liz's POV

My god I need to stop hanging out with him. I have to be finding dirt on him for Tessa, not going to the park with him and his son, or having dinner with his family. God what is going on with me? This Max is nothing like the Max that Tessa described. But why would my friend lie to me. NO Max is just playing his game. But I'm better at playing games. But why does he have to give me those puppy dog eyes. He is so cute, and handsome. My god Liz, get a hold of yourself.

"Well in the morning I have to start my job with the gardens, hopeful by mid-afternoon I'll be free", said Liz looking at Max that was currently rocking Aidan to sleep in his arms.

God the man is amazing. He is so gentle with his son. But Tessa is my friend, I can't do this to her. Tessa was there when I found out that my parents were not my biological parents, that I had been adopted. I was so angry because they never told me. Now I understand why, they thought they would lose me.

"Shh Aidan, daddy's here", whispered Max rocking his son that seemed to be whimpering in his sleep. "Maybe you should have him lie down?" suggested Liz looking at the whimpering boy.

My god he is so cute, like father like son I guess.

"Max can I ask you something?" asked Liz.

"Sure Liz, you can ask me whatever you want", said Max while he put Aidan to sleep.

"Why are you living in Maria's home if you have a home of your own?" asked Liz.

Liz saw a shadow of pain pass over his eyes before he started answering.

"I know it's silly, but I do live in my own home, it's just that two years ago I used to live there with my grandmother. She was the most perfect person in the world, and well I went to this party with Tessa and she died that night. I never got to say good bye. That house gives me bad memories. So Maria suggested that I could live with them in this house and when I'm ready I could move back home. I mean I have most of my stuff over there. I go there every night to pick up stuff for me and Aidan it's just I have a hard time sleeping there", said Max trying to swallow the pain that usually was there when he talked about his grandmother.

Max's POV

God I can't believe I told her all of that. But she is so easy to talk to. I just need someone to talk to. It's hard sometimes to be alone. Both my sister and brother and my cousin are in these committed relationships and they seem so happy. I want that too. But I want it to be perfect. Liz can make it perfect. God is there anything flawed about her. She is perfect in everyway. Then she shocked me. My god she is hugged me. God she smells so good and fits against me perfectly. She is my match I know that. God how do I convince her of that now.

"Max I'm so sorry to hear that. But who is Tessa?" asked Liz trying to feign ignorance. Another flash of pain shown in his eyes. But then it was replaced by what Liz detected as bitterness.

Liz's POV

Okay what is going on? Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question. I don't get it, why would Max be upset at that mention of Tessa's name. It doesn't make any sense. Tessa told me that Max dumped her and used her. He used his money to take away her little boy from her. She knew that she should be angry with Max for what he did to her best-friend but she couldn't help but see his sadness at that mention of her best-friend's name.

"She is Aidan's mother", answered Max looking away from Liz and looking down at his little boy. He could feel Liz reach out and touch his shoulders.

"She didn't want him, only my money, she left when Aidan was just a few weeks old", said Max with his head down dejected.

Liz almost gasped at that.

Tessa said that Max stole Aidan from her. This makes no sense. I got to find out what is going on.

"Did she tell you why?", asked Liz rubbing up and down his arm. Max sighed a little bit but she could tell that he was in pain. His body trembled.

"She was going to use my past against me. My father knew my reputation but he didn't want everyone else to know especially his clients. Anyway Tess somehow found out and said that if I didn't give her a push in her singing career as well as 2 million dollars she would go public with the information", said Max shaking.

"I asked her why she would do this, that we had a son together", said Max trying to curb his tears. "She said that only reason she had Aidan was because she knew that she would be taken care of since she was the mother of my son, but I guess she noticed that I would only take care of Aidan, not that I didn't give her money, I did, she got everything but I still expected that she would help me raise our son, I guess that was not part of her plan", said Max.

"God she just left him, it's not fair, what am I going to tell Aidan when he starts asking about how come he doesn't have a mom?", asked Max looking at Liz with tears in his eyes. Liz pulled him in for a hug. He shook with sobs. Tears fell from Liz's eyes also. Liz was always good at reading people, but she didn't know who to believe. Why would Tess lie to her? What would Max gain out of lying to her? He didn't know her at all.

God I don't know what to do. Who should I believe? I don't know my grandma always says follow your heart, but my heart is raging a war here. God if Max said is true, I am a pawn in Tess's game, if what Tess says is true then I'm a pawn in Max's game. Either way I'm going to lose in this.

"It's okay Max, I promise it's okay, Aidan has a mother and father in you Max, you love your little boy so much, I'm amazed. I have never seen anything like that before", said Liz looking into Max's eyes.

Damn I shouldn't have done that. I have to kiss him if I don't I'll die.

Liz leaned in at the same time that Max did. She felt his breath on her lips and knew this was the man she would love. She never felt his way before. This was crazy.

God his lips taste so good, is it supposed to be this good?

Max explored her mouth and pulled her small frame onto his. He couldn't get enough. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty. My god he had never felt this way in a long time, since high-school.

Max made love to her mouth. His fingers ran through her long soft hair and cupped the back of her head. He was drowning in bliss. Was this how heaven felt like? If it did he surely has gone to heaven. He heard her little whimpers and he groaned. She felt perfect and right. He knew that he was seeing stars. He knew she was the one. She would be his wife, she would be the mother of his children, she was his soulmate. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was his happily Ever after. He wanted her in his bed, in his home, in his life.

God what am I going to do. It's so fast, this is happening so fast. I can't be in love based on a kiss. God what am I going to do. How am I going to tell Tessa that I fell in love with her enemy?

Liz pulled away from Max's embrace with panting breaths and looked at his desire filled eyes. She knew she had the same look on her face. '

God this just got so complicated. Max was going to lean in to get another kiss when Liz's cell phone rang loudly. It was like a splash of cold water. Liz smiled shyly at Max before looking down at who was calling her. Liz's heart stopped. Because in bold letters on her Sprint phone was the words Tessa.

"I have to get this call Max, can we talk later?", asked Liz getting up.

Max nodded his head but he still looked a little dazed. Liz smiled at his face. He had a goofy smile and her heart melted. The phone stopped ringing and a beeping sound indicated that she had a voice message. Liz bent down and kissed Max gently on the lips and pulled back and bent over to kiss a sleeping Aidan on the forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams baby", whispered Liz into Aidan's ear.

It made the little boy smile before rolling over unto his stomach into a deep sleep. Max smiled at how Liz was with his son. He wished that Liz was Aidan's mother. That idea caused a riot of emotions in his stomach.

"Good night Max", whispered Liz before leaving the room.

Max's POV

God how can I already feel this way. But what is she going to think of me when she learns about my past. God she will hate me. NO Max she won't you just have to tell her gently. There can be no secrets between the two of you or it will be like your relationship with Tess. NO I don't want that. Honesty is the best policy. It's the only way for it to work with her. Plus I need to find out more about her.

Liz walked to her room that was down the hall from Max. Liz closed her door and leaned up against it and took in a deep breath.

Liz's POV

What am I going to do? Who do I believe?

"Alright Liz you can do this, let's just find out if Tess is lying that why you, can figure out what to do. But if she is lying why would she do that to me, to Max?", said Liz to herself.

"Hello", said a high pitch voice that made Liz cringe a little bit.

"Hey Tessa, it's Elizabeth", said Liz trying to keep her racing heart in check.

"Lizzie, are you over there, did you get the information already?", asked Tess already smiling with glee.

"NO not yet, I only got a few things out of him, he is still very secretive", lied Liz trying to draw out Tess.

"Oh Liz I know you can get him to talk, I trust you with this, Max Evans has to suffer", said Tess glaring at the wall.

"Yeah I know, Tessa maybe you can tell me a few things that can draw him out you know", said Liz.

"Oh okay, I know that he doesn't live in that blasted house of his, it had something to do with his relative or something dying and he actually wanted me to clean that place for him. I mean come on", said Tess not realizing that Liz was already doubting her friends sincerity.

"Anything else?", asked Liz.

"Yeah the Evans have a lot money, you probably can see that, they are selfish though and controlling, just like Max that took my little boy from me. I mean he honestly thought that I had to do all the work taking care of his brat", said Tess acting outraged.

"Oh", said Liz swallowing the bile that rose up in her throat.

Tessa didn't realize it but she gave herself away by calling her son a brat, no mother would do that.

"So Tess what is this info that you want me to get?", asked Liz.

They never got around to talking about it.

"Oh that is easy, you see Max Evans was a ladies man anyway this woman that he slept with accused him of rape. I know it's not true but because of Phillip Evan's connections it didn't go public. The woman got paid a heavy sum. Anyway I know that the documents are at Max's house the one that he doesn't live in. He had slept with the woman there too. Her name is Pam Troy. She actually still lives in the area so you can find her and I know she is more than willing to get Max in trouble", said Tess laughing.

Liz tried laughing with her friend. God she never knew that Tess could be so evil.

"Tess did Max actually rape the girl?", asked Liz with her heart pounding.

"Max Evans please hell no, but that doesn't matter, I want him gone Liz", said Tess.

Liz shuddered.

"Alright I'll talk to you later", said Liz with tears in her eyes.

"God what am I going to do?", asked Liz out loud.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since Liz's call to Tess. She was getting worried about what to do. She knew in her heart that Max was the most amazing person in the world and Tess, her supposed best-friend had set her up. What she wondered was why Tess would do it. Liz didn't have anything that Tess wanted. Sure they would compete in singing contests and usually Liz won those contests but Liz knew that her education was the best thing for her so did Tess for that matter. Liz had taken a year off from college. She was studying to be an architect that's why she fit perfectly for the job of designing Maria Evans' garden. Tess had suggested it in fact. Now she was left with a problem. She knew she had to tell Max but she couldn't find a way. He even had talked to her about starting a relationship. She remembered that day clearly.

Flashback

"Aidan baby slow down", said Liz running after Aidan in the park that seemed to be their special place.

She would take Aidan there sometimes without Max. She grew to love Max's little boy. She loved him like a mother should. She also connected with Maria and Serena who were best friends. She also enjoyed Isabel and Alex's company. They treated her as part of the family. Zan also was an amazing friend. His love for Serena was one of the things that Liz admired most about him. He was gentle just like Max and so caring towards Serena that was having a difficult time in Nursing School. Who she found to be the most amazing would have to be Max's parents. Phillip gave off a gruff exterior but he was a teddy bear at heart. Max and his relationship were actually getting better lately because they started talking and Phillip had actually come to Max's home. Phillip never told Max but I overheard him speaking that he didn't come over to Max's house not because he hated Max's Life style but like Max he missed his mother. He also had bad memories of the place. Father and Son finally reached an understanding. Also Max had finally told her about the rape incident. If she had any doubt about him he just proved that he could be trusted when he told her he didn't want to be anything less than honest with her.

"Otay Lizzie, no mad right?", asked the little boy that held her heart.

Liz couldn't resist picking him and kissing his nose. She laughed when he giggled. He had the best laugh and it was so contagious. It was then she realized that his laugh reminded her of his father.

"God what am I going to do Aidan?", asked Liz looking at the little boy playing in the sand box.

"Me not no Lizzie", said Aidan shrugging his shoulders.

His response was so innocent. If only he knew what kind of mess she got herself into. Max will be so angry with her. She didn't want him to be angry with her. She wanted him to love her.

Liz's POV

Yes ladies and gentlemen, I finally admit it to myself that Max Evans is the love of my life. It felt strange admitting that but he is. I love him I know that. It's weird to actually think that Max Evans was the one that made my heart race, and my palms sweaty but he was. He is so beautiful. He comes in a package deal of course but I love that package also. I want to be Aidan's mother. I have been here a little over a month and I just love it. I want to be his wife, the mother of his children, the mother of Aidan but I know that Tess would never allow that. Did I mention that Tess still have her parental rights. How could that bitch still have parental rights, she doesn't even want Aidan. I do I want him to be my son.

"Lizzie al'right?", asked Aidan looking at Liz that seemed to be deep in thought.

Aidan's POV

Lizzie is so pretty. Me want her. Daddy luv her n me too. She smile pretty. Me want a mommy, but daddy no give me one. Lizzie can be mommy. Lizzie is mommy. Yay.

"I'm fine Aidan just thinking", said Liz picking up the boy and taking off his shoes to dump out the sand.

She knew that he usually brought the sandbox home with him when he came from the park.

"I'm going to bathe you when you get home Aidan, no none of that pouting business Aidan, you are taking a bath", said Liz when she saw Aidan's face at the mention of taking a bath.

Aidan always made it known that bathing is something that he liked to do.

"Otay Lizzie but bubbles", said Aidan holding out his arms to be held. Liz smiled down at the little boy and picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"Lizzie?", asked Aidan as they walked towards the car.

"Yes Aidan?", answered Liz.

"Love me", said Aidan pointing to his little chest that had a red t-shirt on just like Liz had on.

He had fought with his dad so that he could wear matching shirts with Liz this morning. He obviously won that battle.

"Yes Aidan, my little boy I love you a lot", said Liz with tears in her eyes.

Liz placed Aidan in the car seat in Max's car. Aidan yawned indicating that after his bath that he would be taking a nap.

"Love too Lizzie lots and lots", said Aidan smiling before he shut his eyes.

Liz drove to the house and never saw a black sedan following her car; if she did she would have been panicking.

"Yes she is with Max's brat, she loves him how disgusting. I don't think that she told Max yet about why she is here yet but when he does we will get our revenge Tessa", said the other blond woman talking on the phone.

"Okay, make sure that you follow them continuously. I can't wait to destroy both Liz and Max, those two I know would fall in love what a waste of pussy", said Tess talking on the phone.

"Hey do you love her or something?", asked the blond woman.

"Of course not I only love you Pam, I want to gat Max and his whore Liz, she always acted like she was better than me, even when I told her I wanted to be a singing she still entered those competitions and won them", said Tess.

"Baby you are better then her in every way, love you, are you coming to my house tonight, I have a new toy I want to try out on you", cooed Pam on the phone.

Tess growled on the phone rubbing her legs together. No one knew that she had a bigger connection to Max's past than just being the mother of his son. No she was the one that got Pam to accuse him of rape. Pam came to her after having sex with Max and told her how awful he treated her. He just wanted to forget that they had sex. Tess was angry after that; she was secretly in love with Pam and that night she finally admit to Pam. From then on together they fought to bring Max Evans down. Liz was thrown in after that because mainly Tess was jealous of her. Liz was pretty, more smart, and just the all around girl next door that everyone adored and Tess hated that. She formulated a plan to get Liz Parker and Max Evans together so she could destroy them both. So far her plan was working.

"Come Aidan let me help you take off your shirt", said Liz cooing the little boy that was rubbing his eyes.

"Otay Lizzie", said Aidan trying to look at Liz.

"Come baby", whispered Liz into Aidan's ear. Liz bathed Aidan gently.

The little boy looked at her and smiled. He loved how Liz treated him that was evident on his face. When Liz was done she wrapped a towel around his shivering body.

"Time for a nap sweetheart", said Liz.

Aidan bobbed his head up and down.

"No nap Lizzie", said Aidan protesting while trying to stay awake.

"Okay how about this why don't we take a nap together, huh?", asked Liz.

Aidan looked ready to protest.

"I'll even sing you a song", said Liz.

Aidan smiled.

"I love singing, you pretty Lizzie", said Aidan smiling.

Liz smiled down and kissed his forehead. She dressed him in his favorite jammies as Aidan called them and tucked him into bed with him resting his head on her bosom. Aidan sighed.

"Sing Lizzie, sing pretty song", demanded Aidan.

Liz smiled at his request.

"Hum what do you want me to sing?", asked Liz.

"Me not know umm something pretty Lizzie come on", said Aidan still resting his head on Liz's breasts and playing with her shirt button.

"Oh I know, my momma used to sing this to me when I was a little girl, so I'm going to sing it to you okay Aidan?", asked Liz.

Aidan was half asleep but nodded his head anyway. Liz gently played with Aidan's hair gently lulling him to sleep.

Maria stood outside of Max's door and looked with awe at the scene that Liz made with her nephew.

"I knew it", whispered Maria smiling.

Isabel and Serena stood behind her.

"Do you think she is going to hurt Max?", asked Isabel concerned.

They all knew that Liz was Tess's friend.

"No she is not, besides Max already knows about it, I couldn't lie to him Maria", said Serena looking sheepish.

She was known to have a big mouth.

"I know its good that he knows at least it's not going to be surprise when she tells him, he was mad at first but when I told him that she loves him he calmed down quick after that, I know he loves her and she loves him", said Serena.

Isabel let out a breath to that statement.

"That bitch Tess is always hurting my brother, she is almost as bad a that bitch Pam Troy", said Isabel glaring.

"You would think that they were working for the same company called "Ruin Max", joked Maria.

Serena looked at Maria in amazement.

"Maybe they are", said Isabel catching Serena's look.

"You think?", asked Maria.

She was still looking at Liz that was still singing softly to Aidan kissing his forehead. Liz was Aidan's mother, Maria knew that in her heart already.

"I have a feeling, look when Tess cam into the picture right after that bitch accused my brother of rape, then she leaves the same time that the thing was settled. It seems to convenient for me", said Isabel also looking at Liz.

Isabel was mad at first when she learned that Liz was Tess's best-friend but when Maria explained that she believed that Liz was set up she called her nerves she was wary until she saw Liz with her brother and nephew it was like it was meant to be.

"I think we should try to find out", said Maria rubbing her hands together.

She was ready to take Tess down.

"Alright but first part of our hook Liz and Max up phase is about to begin ladies, set your watches, I'm going to win this bet. They will be together by the end of this week", said Maria.

"No it's going to take longer than that, I know my brother,", said Isabel smiling.

They had all made a bet to see how long it would take Liz and Max to hook up.

"Oh I am so ready", said Maria jumping up and down.

"Now get out of here I have work to do", said Maria pushing them out of the room.

Isabel and Serena just shook their heads Maria was one of a kind. Michael walked up then looking at his wife.

"Maria stop this madness", said Michael.

"Now hush up Mike I have work to do, now go do something productive, I don't know like clean the room that we had mad passionate sex in last night", said Maria.

Michael blushed at that.

"Come on Mike, I'll let you put it in anywhere if you don't stand in my way", said Maria cooing.

Michael smiled and did his wife's bidding.

"Sucker", whispered Maria.

Maria's POV

Guys can be so dense sometimes. Promise them sex and they will do anything. So stupid or well, let the games begin. Now try to look distraught. How do I look like I'm scared, oh I know give the same look when Diane tries to cook, yeah that will work.

"My god Liz you have to come quick", said Maria rushing into the room.

"What is it Maria?", asked Liz looking wide eyed at the blond in front of her.

"It's Max", said Maria.

Liz's eyes widen and Maria could tell that tears were coming to her eyes. Maria almost felt bad for making her scared. Almost.

"He is sick, he locked himself in his house and won't open the door, you have to help me", said Maria clutching her chest in a dramatic fashion.

"Oh no Max", whispered Liz almost crying.

She rushed out the door followed closely by Maria. Maria turned around and winked and Isabel and Serena that smiled back in return.

"Max", yelled Liz banging on the door.

She looked panicked.

"Maria what is wrong with him", said Liz with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know but he locked himself in this house that's how I knew something was wrong, you have to get in Liz", said Maria.

"Do you have the keys?", asked Liz trying to find an opening.

"No the only people that has the keys are Zan and Max and Zan is at work", said Maria acting panicked.

"What if he fell down the stairs and hurt himself, or god he could be bleeding", said Maria breathing in hard.

"NO not my Max", said Liz holding Maria's shoulders.

"Calm down Maria it's not good for the baby, okay I need to find a way in", said Liz.

Liz went around back and Maria followed her. Maria spotted a red rose and picked it.

"There's a ladder, climb into Max's room Liz", said Maria.

Liz nodded her head.

"Oh here take this", said Maria handing her the rose.

"Why?", asked Liz.

"So just in case he is just sick you know so you can light of his day, Max loves roses", said Maria.

When Maria mentioned roses she thought of Aidan, they were his favorite too.

"My god Maria I left Aidan at your house", said Liz.

"How could I forget my little man", whispered Liz crying.

God she was under so much stress. Max was sick and Aidan wasn't with her. Maria looked at the girl in front of her and gave her a smile.

"I'll go watch Aidan, he will be fine I promise Liz but you go help Max", said Maria.

Maria reached out and combed her fingers through Liz's hair that was a mess and gave her the rose again.

"Maria, how am I going to hold the rose and climb a ladder at the same time", asked Liz.

"Hold it in your mouth", said Maria.

"Go on quick, he could be very sick", said Maria pushing Liz towards the ladder.

Liz gave her a confused look.

Liz's POV

That Maria girl is so weird sometimes, whatever I got to help Max.

Liz climbed up the ladder and turned back and noticed that Maria wasn't there any more.

Where is that girl, oh well. Max got to help Max.

Meanwhile in Max's room.

Max's POV

I'm so tired, working at the hospital is killing me but I got to get into Medical school. What is that noise? My god someone is breaking in.

Max walked to the window slowly ready to attack the intruder.

"Hey", yelled Max flipping the intruder onto his back.

This thief is small and has breasts. What the hell.

"Max", whispered Liz after the wind got knocked out of her.

"Liz, what are you doing here", said Max looking down at her confused.

"Getting attacked, I was coming to save you", whispered Liz and blushed when she actually heard the statement out loud.

"Save me from what?", asked Max amused.

"Maria told me you were sick, I mean I just came to cheer you up and help you get better", said Liz blushing more so now.

Max smiled.

"So that's what the rose is for", asked Max that looked at Liz that had a rose in her hand.

"Um yeah Maria told me there were your favorite", said Liz smiling.

"Yes they are, but Liz I'm not sick, tired but not sick, and didn't you use the front door?", asked Max.

"It was locked Maria told me that only Zan and you had the key", said Liz.

Max laughed.

"Maria set has the key too, I think she set you up", said Max brushing the hair from her forehead.

It was then he realized that he was still laying on top of her and he got hard. Liz gasped as she felt his erection.

"Max", whispered Liz softly.

Max groaned but got off of her and pulled her up to her feet.

"Liz I can't wait anymore", said Max pulling her body and sealed his lips on hers taking her breath away.

They rubbed gently against each other.

"Max no I have to tell you something", said Liz pulling away from him.

"What?", asked Max holding her face in the palms of his hands.

"Please don't be mad at me, I didn't know please Max I love you so much, please", cried out Liz.

"Baby what's wrong, God did you just say you love me?", asked Max smiling.

"Yes I love you Max, I love you so much but you might not love me after you hear this", said Liz still crying and trembling a little.

"Come sit down", said Max.

Liz followed him to the bed and sat down next to him.

"No tell me baby, it will be alright", whispered Max against her lips.

Liz just cried out more and the whole story tumbled out of her mouth. When she was finished she looked up at Max awaiting his anger.

"It's okay Liz", whispered Max pulling her unto his lap.

"But why don't you hate me Max, I would hate me", said Liz sobbing into his chest.

"I could never hate you Liz I love you too much, I already knew, Serena told me", said Max.

"Serena but how did she know?", asked Liz looking at Max.

"Apparently Maria knew that you were Tess's friend when she hired you, she thought that we were soul mates and that we belong together, she was right Liz, I love you baby and we do belong together, Tess used you also, and we will get to the bottom of this I promise", said Max kissing her gently.

Liz clung to him.

"Oh Max, my Max", whispered Liz.

"Well it's about time", said A voice behind them.

Max and Liz turned around to see not only Maria, but the whole family there minus Phillip and Diane Evans.

"Maria I", started Liz.

"I already knew Liz and now we can take the bitch down together", said Maria hugging Liz.

"Lizzie", yelled Aidan running towards his father and Liz.

"Aidan", whispered Liz hugging the boy and pulling him into her lap.

"You are supposed to be sleeping, little man", said Liz.

"Titi Mawria woke up, not me", said Aidan laying his head against her chest.

Liz actually glared at Maria.

"Sorry, I have to learn to be less loud, nah, a quiet Maria is not a Maria at all", said Maria.

Isabel and Serena laughed at that.

"Don't we know it", said Alex that was standing to Isabel's right.

"Whitman, don't make me tell them all your dirty secrets like", said Maria but Michael covered her mouth with his hands.

"Alright let's get down to business", said Zan taking a seat on the floor across from Liz and Max.

"Yeah baby let's get the bitch", said Serena smiling.

"Serena please bitch is too nice of a word, besides we could always do to her what Mrs. Whitman did to Alex when he was younger, dress him up in cowboy boots and nothing else but a smile, I got pictures", said Maria.

Alex brought his hands to his face when Maria waved his picture around.

"I have plan", said Liz looking up at her new found family.

"Go on chica, let's hear it", said Maria smiling.

"Alright you see this is what we are going to do", said Liz smiling holding Aidan and holding Max's hand.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few weeks were perfect in Max's eyes. He had the woman he loved and had a son that was determined to drive him up the wall. Like for insistence last week while Max and Liz were at the mall with Aidan. Aidan decided that he needed a pet.

Flashback

"Aidan you are too young for that much responsibility", said Max looking down at his son that was pointing at the kitten that he just had to have.

"No daddy, res' able promise", said Aidan pouting in the way that he knew would get his father to agree to this.

"Kitten pretty daddy, like Lizzie, wanna have pretty kitten like Lizzie", said Aidan.

Max sighed. He knew he was a goner. He looked back at Liz that was laughing at his expense.

"You could have been on my side you know", said Max smiling kissing her forehead.

He pulled her close to his body kissing her softly on the mouth too.

"Daddy, come on, kitten waitin", said Aidan tugging at his father's pants.

Max sighed again. One of these days he would have to grow a backbone. He was such a jellyfish already.

"Which one do you want Aidan?" asked Max looking at the small kittens that were in the display.

He noticed that one of the kittens stood apart from the other almost like he couldn't be bother with the childish play of the others. And of course Aidan would pick that one.

"Dat one daddy, he is lonely", said Aidan looking up at his father with those big bright eyes of his.

"Yes he does look lonely sweetheart, so you have to take care of him and keep him company okay", said Liz bending down to Aidan's eye level to make her point.

Aidan nodded his head with a serious expression on his face.

"Yes Lizzie, take care of kitten", said Aidan hugging Liz.

Liz sighed in contentment. She loved this little boy. Max smiled down at the picture in front of him.

Max's POV

God can I love this woman any more. She looks so good with Aidan in her arms. Aidan looks like he belongs there. I can't let Tess ruin the best thing in my life. She had tried it before now she won't get away with it if it's the last thing I do. Why did she hate me so much, its not like I ever hurt her, in fact she hurt me. She is the one that didn't want Aidan and only wanted my money. I knew I wasn't in love with her but I was going to make it work with her for my son's sake. Thank God she showed her true colors before I asked her to marry me. My father's idea not mines.

End of Flashback

"Oh my god", yelled Liz jumping on the coach.

Max ran into the room.

"What is it?", asked Max looking panicked.

"There what is it?" asked Liz looking at this bald looking creature that was in the corner of the room looking bored.

"Aidan come in here please", said Max.

Aidan raced in.

"Yes daddy", said Aidan smiling with jelly and peanut butter covering his face.

"What is that? asked Max pointing to the creature in the corner.

"Silly daddy, that's my kitten Bob", said Aidan shaking his head at his father.

"Yeah what happened to him Aidan", asked Max looking at the cat that right now was devoid of all his fur.

He was bald completely.

"He is boy daddy, you say boys shave hair, so I shave", said Aidan looking pleased with himself.

Liz bust out laughing at that.

"Oh my, what in god's name is that thing in the corner", said Maria coming into the room.

"That would be Bob, Aidan decided to shave him", said Max trying to get how his son was able to do this without cutting the animal.

Max sighed again. Aidan was driving him up the wall.

"Aidan baby, your daddy meant that human boys shave, not kitten boys sweetheart", said Liz trying to contain her laughter.

"Eww that is one ugly cat", said Maria shaking her head.

"NO kitten pretty, like Lizzie, not ugly Titi Ria", said Aidan looking upset.

"NO it's not its naked Aidan, eww", shuddered Maria.

All the cat did was giving Maria what appeared to be a glare and return to playing with itself.

"What a rude ass cat, last time I feed you bub", said Maria glaring at the cat.

Bob just glared again at Maria and yawned obviously bored with her.

"How rude, your cat is rude Max, where did you pick that thing up, hum I get the last word cat, don't come to me when your ass is freezing", said Maria glaring at the cat before stomping out of the door.

Liz bust out laughing. Maria and Bob were always fighting, but Liz could tell that Maria loved Bob, because she always took care of him.

"Mad daddy?" asked Aidan looking up at Max with tears in his eyes.

"NO Aidan just no more shaving the cat okay?" said Max smiling at his son and wiping his tears away.

"Eww what the hell is that", said Zan walking into the room with Serena followed close behind.

"That's Bob", said Liz smiling.

"Why is he naked", asked Serena confused.

"Aidan decided to shave him, since he is a boy after all", said Liz smiling at Aidan while wiping the peanut butter and jelly from his chubby face.

"Oh", said Serena confused but didn't ask any more questions.

"Oh we have to talk to you guys about what we found out", said Zan moving away from the cat.

You could tell he wasn't comfortable with a shaved cat. Liz bust out laughing again.

"Scared of Bob, Zan?" asked Liz obviously amused.

Max smirked too.

"What the hell is that thing", yelled Michael walking into the room with Maria followed by Alex and Isabel.

Isabel looked at the corner.

"That's the cat, what the hell happened to it", asked Isabel.

"Shave him, he is boy", said Aidan.

"Oh whatever", said Isabel taking a seat on one of the chairs in Max's room.

"You think you could get the last word cat ,you got another thing coming, I'll shave you every week to make sure you freeze", said Maria glaring at Bob that just yawned in her face again.

He gave her what would be considered a kitten glare again.

"Can we get back to the issue at hand", said Liz that saw that Aidan was upset.

"Sweetheart, its okay, you did a good job shaving him, you didn't even cut him", said Liz kissing his forehead and pulling him into her lap.

"Weally?", asked Aidan looking at Liz.

Aidan's POV

My Lizzie never lies to me. Maybe its otay. Bob likes it. Daddy not mad so it's otay.

"Yes baby, I love you", whispered Liz smiling at Aidan.

"Luv too Lizzie, lots and lots", said Aidan bringing tears to Liz's eyes.

Max smiled down at the pair and took a seat next to them.

"I don't think it's a god idea to have Aidan here Max", said Isabel looking at her nephew that was now being held in Liz's arms. Isabel smiled when she saw the content that was clearly on Liz's face.

"Oh I'll take him to the other room, and you will fill me in later okay baby", said Liz kissing Max softly and walking out of the room.

"If you smile any wider your face might stay like that forever", said Alex smiling.

Max blushed while everyone else laughed at him.

"Alright Isabel and I have been doing some research, and we found the connection between Pam and Tess", said Serena.

"What is it?" asked Michael pulling Maria down to sit on his lap.

"Apparently they grew up together, both their families were friends or whatever, so we decided to take a trip up there", said Isabel.

"Yeah we asked around apparently Pam doesn't talk to her family and they don't talk to her because they found out that Pam is a lesbian", said Serena.

Maria gasped and bust out laughing.

"That must be a blow to the ego Max", said Michael.

That statement earned a glare from everyone and a smack from Maria.

"Think before you speak", said Maria glaring at her husband.

"But then why was she with me then?" asked Max looking confused.

"She came out to her parents after you and her had gotten together, and guess who her lover is?" asked Isabel smirking.

"Oh no, you mean Tess?" asked Max.

Zan looked at his cousin in shock but bust out laughing.

"My god that is too funny", said Zan.

Serena glared at him too.

"Come on Rena, Max listen to woman that you were dating turned into Lesbos, I'm with Mike here that's got to be a blow to the ego", said Zan.

Max just glared harder. Isabel turned and looked at Alex.

"What is it baby?" asked Isabel.

She knew that look. It was when Alex was thinking and was solving things.

"Okay lets look at this, Tess and Pam together after the settlement right, what if Tess had feelings for Pam before and when she heard what Max did to Pam she got angry", said Alex looking at a room full of blank faces.

"Just think about it, Tess came into the picture right after Pam when Max was the most weak I guess, she works her way in to get his money, I mean we all knew that was what she was after anyway, but she had gotten found out because something made her plan fail", said Alex.

"What?" asked Maria.

"Aidan, she got pregnant Max, she had to find a way to the money and having a child is a sure fire way to do that, it's a guarantee of money you know", said Alex.

"Yeah that's right, Max think about it; no matter how you may feel about her, you couldn't not take care of your son and since she is the mother you would have to take of her too", said Zan picking up on Alex's theory.

"That would mean that Pam told her "best friend" that Max didn't want anything to do with her and Tess saw it as way to get revenge for her lover", said Serena.

"But how did Pam become a lesbian I mean that doesn't make sense", said Max.

"I mean Tess might have gotten her at her weakest point or she already had experimented with that stuff, did she seem any different when you guys were, you know?" asked Michael.

Max looked uncomfortable.

"Now that I think about it, yeah it took a lot for me to arouse her I mean it was kind of like that with Tess too, that's why we ended up with Aidan, she was moving around so much and she snatched the condom from me, it wasn't until later that I realized that it had broken", said Max rubbing the back of his head.

"Man oh man that means that she probably could have told Pam to set up the rape thing too", said Maria pacing the floor.

Max closed his eyes trying to block out the pain from that time of his life.

"Pam Troy?" asked Liz walking into the room.

"Yeah you know her?" asked Isabel.

"No, she and Tess grew up together? What does she have to do with this?" asked Liz sitting next to Max and taking his hands into her hers.

He looked like he was in pain. Max opened his eyes looking into her concerned ones. Max gave a small smile and kissed her forehead.

"What about Pam? Tess had mentioned her to me on the phone; she told me that Pam was the one that accused Max. I asked her if she thought Max did it, she said hell no Max wouldn't do something like that he was too nice", said Liz.

Liz shuddered when she remembered that conversation. Max rubbed her back when he saw her trembling. Liz gave him a smile which he returned. There relationship was getting strong everyday. It was so wonderful and sweet. Liz never felt this way before. Even when she was going out with Kyle, who was happily married now with his wife Ava and their three little boys, she never felt those feelings. Kyle was her best friend when she was younger, she and he were boyfriend and girlfriend for about a year but they knew they would better as friends. He met Ava the following year and he has been with her ever since. Liz still talks to both of them and she was happy when Kyle told her that Ava was expecting another child again. Anyway back to her relationship. Her and Max had taken the big step a week ago. They were both sleeping in the same room already but they were taken there time when it came to the intimate part. But that night was just the perfect timing and she would never forget it for the rest of her life.

Flashback:

"Max where are you taking me?" giggled Liz that was trying to keep up with Max that was dragging her towards his car.

"It's a surprise, beautiful," said Max kissing her softly when they reached the car.

He smiled when she sighed. He helped her get into the car and went around to the driver of the car.

"Please Max tell me", said Liz pouting.

"You and Aidan need to stop with the pouting, it won't work this time", said Max laughing at the glare she shot him.

"Me and my little man do not pout", said Liz smiling.

Max smiled too. Liz did not realize that she called Aidan hers. God he wanted that.

Max's POV

God she is so beautiful. She is wearing a white dress and her hair is loose. Even Aidan had commented on her pretty she looked. I want her. She is everything. She is smart, beautiful, and kind hearted. She is my everything.

"Oh I love this song", whispered Liz smiling.

It was an old cut by Pat Benetar. It was called We belong. Liz softly started to singing. Max smiled because her voice was beautiful.

Many times I've tried to tell you, many times I've cried alone  
Always I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone  
Don't wanna leave you really, I've invested too much time  
To give you up that easy, to the doubts that complicate your mind

"Liz did we ever want to sing professionally?" asked Max listening to the lyrics.

"NO this is for me and Aidan of course", smiled Liz getting back to her singing.

We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better  
We belong, we belong, we belong together

Max held her hand and smiled. Liz had the most amazing voice her had ever heard.

Maybe it's a sign of weakness, when I don't know what to say  
Maybe I just wouldn't know what to do with my strength anyway  
Have we become a habit, do we distort the facts  
Now there's no looking forward, now there's no turning back, when you say

We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better  
We belong, we belong, we belong together

Max could feel the pull to be with her. He couldn't understand it. It was so potent in the air. He needed her so much. He wanted her to be in his bed, to mate with her. He didn't think he could last.

Close your eyes and try to sleep now, close your eyes and try to dream  
Clear your mind and do your best to try and wash the palette clean  
We can't begin to know it, how much we really care  
I hear your voice inside me, I see your face everywhere, still you say

We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better  
We belong, we belong, we belong together

We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better  
We belong, we belong, we belong together

We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better  
We belong, we belong, we belong together

The song ended as they reached their destination. Liz gasped. It was beautiful. There must have been 500 hundred candles lighting up the desert with roses everywhere. She remembered telling him that white roses were her favorite, he remembered. There was a table setting in the middle with a waiter waiting for them. Max opened her door and helped her out of the car.

"Max it's beautiful", whispered Liz.

"Really?" asked Max.

He wasn't sure if she would like it

. "I love it", said Liz reading his mind.

They sat down and talked while having their dinner, which consisted of Liz's favorite foods, Mac and cheese and of course chicken fingers, which made Liz giggle.

"Now for desert, this is actually Aidan's favorite, he said you liked it too", said Max smiling at Liz who had a big smile on her face.

Liz laughed when the waiter brought out a slice of cake with animal crackers decorating the top.

"I told you Aidan helped", said Max eating his animal cracker.

"Oh my little boy, is a genius", said Liz smiling.

"Do you mean that?" asked Max looking serious.

"Mean what?" asked Liz eating her cake but stop when she saw the serious look on his face.

"About Aidan do you want him to be yours?" asked Max nervously.

"With everything, I want Aidan to be mine, but I don't know its Tess will allow that as soon as she finds about our relationship. She hates me and she knows that I would love Aidan I mean she is going to be everything in her power to make sure I don't have anything to do with him", said Liz sadly.

Max got up and went to her side of the table, making her turn around to face him. He lifted up her chin to make her look at him.

"I'll make sure with everything in my power that Aidan is yours emotional, physically, and most importantly legally", said Max.

Liz gasped.

"Legally?" asked Liz.

"Yes just like I'll make sure that you are mine emotionally, physically, and legally", said Max smiling.

Liz smiled and brought her mouth down gently and kissed him.

"Let's go home Max, I want you to make love to me in our bed, slowly and gently, making me yours forever", said Liz.

Max gulped and nodded his head. The ride home was quiet each person lost in their own thoughts. Max walked Liz to his room shutting the door. Liz smiled at his nervousness.

"Max come here", said Liz.

Max slowly went to him. She reached up and kissed him softly.

"Music", whispered Max.

He went to his CD player and set it up to repeat his favorite song over and over again. It was Richard Marx's I'll be Right Here Waiting for you.

"Oh this is favorite song", said Liz softly.

"Mine too", whispered Max as he lit some candles setting the mood. Liz smiled again. She just couldn't stop.

Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

Max walked up to Liz and stood between her legs. Liz looked up to him and saw the light from the candle reflecting on his skin. He looked eternal and beautiful to her. This was a special night for her not only because she was going to make love to Max but she was going to make love to anyone for that matter for the first time.

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Max reached over and played with her soft her. He kissed her temple softly with his lips making her gasp. She closed her eyes trying to feel what he was doing rather than see it. Max brushed her hair behind her hair while give her another kiss now on the side of her jaw. He nipped her all around her jaw making her moan out in pleasure. It was romantic and slow just like she imagined her first time to be.

Wherever you go   
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Max stepped back, making Liz look up at him.

"Watch me", whispered Max.

He pulled his shirt off making her gasp at the sight. She could clearly see the rips and ridges of his abdomen. She placed her hands and outlined his stomach making him suck it in. She bent her head forward and kissed each line and cut in his stomach. Max gasped at the sensation of her tongue on his stomach. He drew her head back and took her chin in his heads. Slowly he licked her bottom lip and she let out a whimper. She knew this man was going to be her first and last. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue in. His tongue did amazing things to her mouth. He searched every inch of her mouth with his making sure that she was truly loved. He pulled her up, sat down and drew her unto his lap. He reached under and pulled her dress over her head. She shook her hair and Max melted. He looked at the goddess in his lap and felt blessed. She sat on his lap wearing only a small thong. She had opted not to wear a bra. He gasped when he saw her berry pebble nipple harden.

"Max", whispered Liz smiling when he stared at her breasts.

"Sorry your beautiful, so beautiful", said Max reaching for her nipple and rubbing his index finger around the nipple, making Liz rock against his groin.

He took this as his cue and drew her nipple into his hot mouth and licking it gently making Liz arch her back. Her mouth was open slightly with her dark brown tresses flowing down to the curve of her butt. Max pulled her closer to his torso holding her hips that rocked in a fluid motion.

The ache in between Liz's legs seemed to increase with the havoc that Max was doing to her body. He replaced his mouth and drew the other nipple into his mouth while his index and thumb pulled gently at her other nipple.

"Max, oh Max", whispered Liz softly crying.

It was so beautiful to her. Max looked up and she looked down. She cupped his face and kissed him with a passion that she never imagine she had. Max responded by tightening the grip he had on Liz's hips that was still rocking hard against his hard shaft.

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Max couldn't take it any more and flipped Liz unto her back. She giggled but moaned when he kissed her smooth neck leaving little bit marks on her neck.

He looked at her with her eyes closed and said, "Open your eyes my love, I want you to watch", whispered Max.

Liz opened them slowly and tears spilled from them. Her Max was so kind and gentle. He kissed each and every tear away making sure that he caught everyone one of them with his tongue. He took her hand and kissed every one of the tips of her fingers.

"I love everything about you Liz, your eyes", whispered Max kissing each eyelid.

"Your fingers", whispered Max kissing each finger.

"Your heart", whispered Max kissing the area between the valley of her heaving breast.

"Love you", whispered Max kissing her mouth and giving her the passion she sort.

He moved down and removed the small thong that hide her femininity from him. He gasped at the wetness that he saw. He could smell her. He felt violent all of a sudden. He had to mate with her, he had to make sure that she was his. He opened her legs gently and placed his tongue in her opening, making Liz arch open and groan.

"Max, Max", whispered Liz looking between her legs at the dark haired man that was bringing her extreme pleasure and joy.

He continued lapping up her juices like a man that was dying of thirst. She tasted sweet and her arousal was potent in the air. He wanted her. Liz struggled for air but she knew it was useless because she was dying she was sure of it. His tongue was wrecking havoc on her senses. He felt is building and building. He pussy opened like a rose that was blossoming during Spring and all Max heard the screams that Liz emitted while her body shook from the intensity of her orgasm. When he looked up and crawled back unto her body, he saw tears in her eyes and once again wiped them cooing her in ears his terms of endearment.

"Thank you Liz for sharing that with me, thank you baby", said Max with tears in his own eyes.

Liz nodded her head and whispered, "I'm ready for you to love me Max".

Max nodded his head and got off her body dropped his pants and boxers and stood in front of her and heard her gasp. He grinned sheepishly at his arousal that stood at attention against his stomach and already was leaking with liquid. Liz licked her lips wanting him now. She was feeling desperate that she rubbed her legs together as well as her nipples making Max groan. Max quickly got a condom and was going to put it on when Liz stopped him. He looked up at her confused.

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' Crazy

"Let me", whispered Liz helping him.

He groaned when her slim fingers pumped his erection slowly.

"Liz baby", whispered Max.

Liz kissed the head before putting on the condom. Liz laid back and opened her legs wide. He could see her wetness leaking from her pussy. He loved her.

"Come home", said Liz looking into his eyes. He nodded his head.

Wherever you go   
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

He quickly thrust into her body and felt stiffen in response.

"God you are virgin?", asked Max gasping at the tightness around his hard shaft.

Liz nodded her head.

"Why didn't you tell me sweetheart", asked Max kissing her tears away.

"I don't know, please don't stop Max", said Liz arching her back to make sure he went deeper into her body.

He stroked her softly at first. But her tightness made him want to lost control.

"Max god, faster, faster", moaned Liz gripping his shoulders leaving half moon shaped finger nail prints there.

"Baby you are so tight so wet, god Liz I need you", groaned Max cupping her butt bring her closer to his body.

Liz couldn't get enough and raised her legs up so it rest on his waist. Max groaned when more of him slipped into her body. He pumped her harder and fast, over and over again. He couldn't stop. He bent his head and licked her nipples making her pump too. She was out of control. Max heard the slapping of their bodies and he felt the pain when she dug her nails but he couldn't stop it felt too good to stop now.

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go   
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Liz lifted both her legs over his shoulders making sure that Max pumped her off the bed.

"Fuck fuck", yelled Max.

He couldn't get enough.

"So tight baby so wet", yelled Max.

Liz groaned and kissed him hard. He pulled out making Liz protest. He flipped her onto her stomach and entered her again.

"SO big", yelled Liz.

He felt bigger this way. He held her hip with one hand and played with her nipple with the other. He was pumped her so hard that her breasts swung back and forth. Her whole body trembled with lust. She knew it was almost over but she wanted it to last. She clenched her pussy muscle making Max groan louder and he reached down in front of him opened her pussy lips and rubbed the swollen point the he knew would make her cum hard and faster. Liz stiffen and knew it was cuming. She never felt such pleasure. All she heard before she blocked out was Max yelling out her name, "Lizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz", and her response "Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx", before she closed her eyes. She didn't even feel when he fell on top of her. She didn't feel when he removed himself from her quivering body. She didn't feel when he covered her with the sheets and spooned behind her. She never felt any of that because she passed out from the pleasure.

End of Flashback

"Pam is in it with Tess, she is Tess's lover and I think that we have to be careful", said Isabel. They heard a yell, followed by the crash of glass and everyone ran into Aidan's room where Liz left him for a nap.

"Aidan", yelled Liz.

Her baby was on the floor, blood seeping from his nose and mouth. His eyes were closed and all anyone heard was Max and Liz's screams throughout the room.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the gang raced to the hospital where they had taken Aidan. Max and Liz rode in the ambulance. They weren't going to let Liz come but Max threw a glare and they relented. "He is her son", said Max. The paramedic nodded his head. Liz gave Max a small smile and held onto Aidan's hand and prayed.

Flashback:

"Aidan", yelled Liz and Max at the same time.

Max ran to his son and checked his pulse. He was still breathing but Aidan had yet to open his eyes. Max looked around the room and saw a small brick laying on the floor covered by paper, something was written on the paper.

"Call 911", yelled Max to his sister.

Isabel nodded her head and got the phone. Max was panicking someone hurt his son.

"Aidan baby get up for me, please baby", cried Liz.

Max looked up to see tears flowing down her delicate face. It broke his heart. He looked down at his son once more and felt his heart speed up and a lump form in his throat. His baby was hurt. His son was hurt.

Max's POV

My god who did this? Maria is yelling I could hear her. She is sobbing along with Isabel and Serena. I know they love my son, but I can't handle the sobbing now. I know Michael is telling me something but I can't hear him. My son is hurt do they not understand that. Of course they do. Liz does. My god Liz. She is shaking. I have to be strong for her and "our", son. Our son, that's something that makes me feel wonderful.

5 minutes later…

"We don't know what happened, Aidan was napping and we were all in Max's room, then we heard a scream and we ran in here and god Aidan was on the ground with blood in his mouth and nose, god, why", yelled Maria dropping to the ground in pain.

Michael held his wife tightly but he felt tears coming to his eyes. He looked over Maria's head and saw a brick laying on the floor.

"What's that?", asked Michael.

The police office shifted his attention to Michael.

"Is that what came through the window?", asked the police officer.

"I guess so, I mean we don't really know", said Michael.

"Don't touch it we are going to take it down to the station to dust it for fingerprints. We will get whoever did this to Mr. Evan's son", said the police officer.

"Aidan baby wake up please baby", cried Liz struggling not to go hysterical.

Her baby was so small to her now. He looked so fragile.

Liz's POV

I shouldn't have left him. Why did I leave him in the room by his self. This is my fault. I can't lose him. I just got him. Please God I don't know what to do. Max looks to scared and broken. His son is hurt. Please god Aidan get up, please get up. He called me Aidan's mother. Max called me Aidan's mother. How can I feel so happy and so scared at the same time.

"Please Aidan open your eyes baby for me, please", whispered Liz while holding his hands in the ambulance.

"Max why won't he get up, I need to see his pretty eyes, why won't he get up. Why is my little man not getting up", cried out Liz shaking in grief.

Max who sat next to her pulled her into his chest and held her while she cried out in pain. Tears fell down Max's face. He couldn't control it. "Aidan", whispered Max the word was torn from his chest in a sob. He held Liz and cried all the way to the hospital.

"There they are", said Serena holding Zan's hands while they rushed towards Max and Liz that seemed to be staring at the doors that were in front of them.

"Max?", whispered Maria.

Max looked up with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away quickly though.

"They took him to emergency. He was hit in the head hard with that brick, they don't know anything yet", whispered Max still holding onto Liz that was sobbing loudly.

He held on tighter if it were possible. They all sat down; while Maria went about trying to make everyone comfortable. She got them coffee, magazines, and napkins, she ran out of stem race and sat in the chair next to Michael. She took one look at Michael's face that was tight with tension and lost the battle with keeping her tears at bay. She sobbed unto his chest.

Zan's POV

My god, this was a good day, what happened. Why would anyone want to hurt a little boy? Why would they do this? God Serena is sick again. I don't know what's wrong she won't tell me. Please God help my family. I need them. I don't want to be alone. Please God help them.

"Max", yelled out Diane Evans rushing towards the group. Phillip Evans stood behind her looking at Max. He did something that surprised Max himself. He hugged him tightly.

"It's going to be okay, I promise", whispered Phillip into Max's eyes.

Max broke down after that. He fell to the ground sobbing hard while his father held him, like he used to when he was a little boy. Diane brought a fist to her mouth to hold back her sobs. Phillip held his boy that was shaking on the ground. He held his own tears in check but he felt them coming. He smoothed Max's hair away from his head and rocked him back and forth. Max shuddered from the pain. He felt like he didn't protect his son. Diane looked up and saw Liz shaking also and opened her arms to the woman that held her son's and grandson's heart. Liz clutched Diane's shirt. She wanted to scream. Her baby was in there suffering. She wasn't with him. It was killing her.

Serena once again ran to the bathroom to throw up. She knew she had to tell Zan but now wasn't the time. Isabel came in then with tears still fresh on her face. She took a cool towel and wiped Serena's forehead.

"Tell Zan", whispered Isabel.

"Life is too short to keep things like this a secret", said Isabel wiping Serena's forehead. Serena looked at her surprised.

"You are pregnant right?", asked Isabel smiling. Serena just nodded her head.

"Tell him, go to the lunch room or outside tell him", said Isabel getting up and helping Serena up.

Isabel walked out of the bathroom followed closely by Serena that still looked a little pale. Zan came up to Serena.

"Can we take a walk?", asked Serena.

Zan nodded his head. He looked at Isabel for answers but she just smiled a little in return.

"What was that about?", asked Alex as soon as Isabel sat on his lap.

"Serena is gonna give me a new cousin, hopeful it's a girl so I can play dress up with her", said Isabel trying to be humorous but failing.

Isabel looked around and saw her brother holding onto Liz and also holding his father's hands. A sight like that would have mad her happy before but with Aidan in here she couldn't. She couldn't shake the image of Aidan on the floor with his eyes closed, with blood seeping from his mouth and his head. She shuddered. Alex pulled Isabel closer to him.

Alex's POV

I know she is thinking about what we saw in that room. It still gives me that creeps. Aidan is such a lively boy and to see him like that, my god. I hope the police find out who did this, but I have a feeling about who did it.

"Aidan Evans?" asked a doctor coming into the waiting area.

Liz and Max got up quickly.

"Yes Aidan has suffered an extreme blow to the head. There was bleeding and we went in and stopped it, but I'm going to be honest with you, they were complications, but your little boy was a fighter and pulled through on the table. He is not awake though. I'm afraid he has slipped into a coma", said the doctor.

The doctor hated bringing news like that to people. When Max and Liz heard that Liz clutched Max's arm trying to keep from dying on the spot.

"Coma?", asked Maria in a mere whisper.

"Yes it's up to Aidan now, he has to be the one to wake up", said the doctor looking sympathetic.

"Can we see him?", asked Max in a shaky voice.

"In a little while, he will be moved into a room, I'll send a nurse down to let you know when you can come into his room", said the doctor.

"I am truly sorry, I tried my best, and I know that it's not enough, but I have confidence Aidan will pull through; he is a fighter", said the doctor before leaving them.

Max stood there staring after the doctor but not really seeing him. He could feel Liz holding him but that's all he felt. H felt numb. He's little boy was in the hospital in a coma. He's little boy that just this morning had decide to shave his boy kitten, the boy that loved making airplane noises when he ate his food because he said when he grew up he wanted to be a pilot. His son was in a hospital in a coma was the only thing that kept running through his head.

"You can come up and see him now", whispered the nurse looking at the sullen family.

Max got up holding Liz's hands and followed the nurse. Everyone gasped at the sight before them. Aidan had monitors beeping around him, His head was covered with a huge bandage and his face was slightly bruised. Liz walked to his right side and took his hand.

"Hey baby, how you doing sweetheart, you scaring us baby, I need for you to listen closely to me, I know right now you are fighting with the dark baby trying to come back to us, I know you are tired, but you are my little fighter, my baby, even the doctor said you were strong, so I need for you too fight as hard as you can to come home, so we can go to our special place at the park, and so we could tickle your father in the morning when we know he is grumpy, and so you can show me all the toys grandma gave to you, so you can be there with me and", said Liz bowed her head and sobbed.

Maria walked up to Liz placing her hand on Liz's shoulder that was still crying.

"Hey Aidan this is TITi Maria, you have to get up baby, your mom and daddy are going crazy, and only I have the right to drive them crazy. You have to get up to give food to that naked and rude cat of yours. I really need you baby to come back", whispered Maria kissing Aidan's head and moving to the side.

Michael came up.

"I don't like this Aidan, you can't be having people crying over you, remember what I taught you, guys don't cry, so we need for you to get up now, none of this funny business, this is really scaring your mom and dad and me too pal, if you get up I'll give you all the candy in the world", said Michael he blinked back his tears before kissing Aidan's head.

Isabel and Alex set forward. Isabel smiled down at her nephew. She brushed his hair back.

"Hey Aidan, this is Titi Izzy but I know that you know that already, and Unckie Alex too. We really need for you to get up to open those pretty eyes of yours. Please Aidan get up", whispered Isabel crying hard until Alex pulled her into a tight hug.

"You see Aidan, you got your aunt to cry, that means you probably can get her to buy you gifts, but you have to get up so you can get them. Fight Aidan fight harder then you ever thought possible", said Alex kissing his forehead.

Zan and Serena moved forward. Zan had just received the news that he was going to be a father, but also found out that Aidan was in a coma.

"Hey pal, I know that everyone is giving you the speech about getting up, but I'm not worried you are going to get up", said Zan.

"I have some news Aidan, you going to have someone to play with Serena told me that I'm going to be a daddy, so that means you really have to get up, so you could save me form Crazy Maria and Serena form their hormones", said Zan smiling.

"Hey", said Maria with her hands on her hips.

"See what I mean Aidan", said Zan.

"Your cousin Zan is going to get it, when we get home, Aidan maybe you could help me, you know his ticklish spot, I know you will make it through this, so when you are ready I know you will get up", said Serena.

Phillip and Diane moved forward.

"Hey baby, how's my grandbaby doing, you have a lot of people here, and I know you loving the attention, that's why you haven't opened your eyes yet, you trying to get all of us in one room, but we all need for you to open your eyes and get up, so we can continue to live, we can't live without you baby", cried Diane. She brushed her tears away and stood up letting Phillip that looked at Max that has yet to say anything. Max looked so lost. He just stood on Aidan's left side staring at his little boy.

"Hey buddy, this is grandpa, boy you look like your daddy, so much, he is by baby too you know that. He is my youngest son. He is the one I always wanted to protect because I never thought he could do it by himself, your Aunt Izzy and Uncle Michael they were always independent, and even your cousin Zan but Max I was always worried about. But do you want to know something Aidan. I'm not worried anymore, your dad is the strongest I've ever seen him. He is so brave now, more so than I would have been. He needs you just like you need him Aidan. He did such a great job raising you Aidan so I need you to ask you a favor. I need you to wake up for your daddy, He needs you so much. I know you make him strong. He loves you so much, just like I love him", said Phillip before stepping back. Max had tears in his eyes as he stepped forward.

"He baby it's daddy, you are scaring me baby so much. Me and Lizzie, you always knew she was going to be your mommy. I remember you said that Lizzie was your mommy and wouldn't take no for an answer. I love you so much pal so much. SO I need for you to get up so we could be a whole family again. WE are all waiting for you just open those eyes for me, please", whispered Max before bowing his head and crying gently.

It brought tears to everyone's eyes to see Max so broken.

The next two weeks were the hardest ever for them. The police did not get any fingerprints on the brick but they all read the note that was attached.

Ha Max Evans, what a joke, I'll get you soon my sweet and all your money too. Make sure that you are ready to play the game, because this will not end for you. I will get you and your family too.

Your Friend

Liz and Max spent all of their time at the hospital constantly praying that Aidan will get up.

"Liz you can get something to eat baby I know you are hungry", said Max sitting on the chair next to her in Aidan's room.

"No I'm not what if he gets up ad I'm not here Max, I have to be here", said Liz.

She was pleading for him to understand. He was too tired to argue. It was the same argument everyday.

"Hey all", said Maria bouncing into the room with a bag of food. Max gave a little smile.

"Eat baby", whispered Max to Liz. Liz nodded her head and opened the bag that Maria brought in.

"So no change?", asked Maria eating her sandwich.

"No not yet", whispered Liz trying to keep her tears at bay.

Max got up and took a sandwich as well and began to eat it. It felt hard going down though. He missed his son. He wanted his son to get up.

"He will get up, I know it, He is a fighter", whispered Maria.

She rubbed her stomach that was starting to show. She was scared really. That note that they all read was scary really. Michael went on the warpath adding new security and body guards everywhere. But they all knew that they ones responsible were Pam and Tess who have suddenly dropped off the face of the planet. Phillip Evans has hired people to search for them but they haven't been any leads.

"I have to go before Michael freaks out", said Maria getting up.

She kissed Aidan's head and whispered to him, "This is not funny anymore get up baby".

Liz and Max sat and held each other and looked at their little boy.

"Liz?", asked Max. "Yeah?", answered Liz. "Sing to me", whispered Max.

"Okay, what should I sing?", asked Liz.

"You are my sunshine, Aidan loves that song", said Max.

Liz nodded her head.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when times are grey, you never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away".

"Daddy?", whispered a small voice.

"Aidan?", said Max getting up from the chair followed by Liz.

Aidan looked up at his father.

"Daddy, sunshine song pwease", whispered Aidan smiling.

"Lizzie is mommy told ya daddy", said Aidan smiling.

Liz kissed him all over his face making him giggle. Max smiled, "Yeah your right pal", said Max sighing in relieve.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warning Adult:

"What were you thinking Pam, through a brick into the window, it hit Max's son", sneered Tess.

They were now hiding out at their family's many homes.

"I didn't see him there, he came to the window and the brick was already out of my hands, it's not my fault", screamed Pam with eyes blazing.

"I know baby, I know come here and give me some loving", said Tess laying on the bed in all her naked glory.

Pam smiled and got up and raced towards the bed and bringing her lover to the best pleasure possible. She rubbing their cunts together causing friction that was beyond anything she experience with a man.

"What are we going to do Tessa?", asked Pam in her sedated state.

"Destroy Max Evans and Liz Parker", said Tess before kissing Pam roughly.

Pam moaned as Tess claimed her body roughly. She stuck her fingers roughly into Pam's body and licked her clit over and over again. She took out her vibrator and thrust it hard into Pam's opening. Tess returned her mouth back to Pam's cunt.

"Faster harder", moaned Pam as she bucked her hips into Tess's face and Tess licked her to her climax.

She knew she loved it rough. Tess was the best lover to her. She almost passed out from all the good head that Tess gave. She of course returned the favor and heard the dirty words that Tess called her which turned her on more.

"Fucking whore, nice little bitch, good give it to me, lick this cunt", screamed Tess

She loved fucking Tess and she loved when Tess fucked over other people. This plan will be sweet. She heard Tess scream out her climax and her face covered with her juices.

"You're my bitch", whispered Tess before sleep took over.

"Yeah baby I'm your bitch", whispered Pam with her head laying on Tess's chest falling into a deep sleep. Pam never knew how true those words were.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Aidan come here baby", said Liz calling from the backyard.

It had been two weeks since Aidan has left the hospital and almost 4 weeks since they had heard from Tess and Pam. They searched everywhere and it seemed that those two fell of the face of the planet or something. What was so hard was that their parents wouldn't cooperate with authorities on where they might be.

"Yes mommy", said Aidan running towards Liz.

Liz smiled. It was great to hear Aidan call her that. Those weeks that he was in the hospital killed her. She wished and prayed everyday to get her baby back. When Aidan opened his eyes it was like her prays had been answered.

"Hey baby, did you finish opening your gifts?", asked Liz pulling him into her lap.

He nodded his head.

"Yeah mommy, I gots cool stuff", said Aidan.

"Hey", said Max from behind her.

Liz smiled big at him. Her boys were with her and she was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life.

"When is Kyle and his wife getting in?", asked Max.

"This afternoon, they want to meet you and Aidan.

"So you two used to date huh?", asked Max trying to keep his jealousy at a minimum.

"Yes Max we used to but it wasn't serious, we never felt anything really and when he met Ava he was a goner, just like when I met you", said Liz kissing his lips.

"NO kissy", said Aidan pushing them apart.

Liz giggled.

"Oh baby do you want me to kiss you?", asked Liz.

Aidan smiled and nodded his head. Liz leaned down and kissed his cheeks making him smile big.

"Daddy, mommy kissed me", said Aidan looking at his father with a huge goofy grin on his small face.

"I can see that", said Max laughing.

This was his family. Liz and Aidan were his world and he didn't want anything messing that up especially Tess and Pam. He didn't tell Liz but he hired a PI to look for them and him and the guys, Alex, Michael, and Zan all had a meeting the other day to discuss matters.

Flashback…..

"Max we need to add more bodyguards, it freaks me out that those two got on the property without any trouble", said Alex taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah that's why I called you all down here, I needed to discuss that with you guys", said Max.

"Yeah I figured, but you know the girls they wouldn't want these bodyguards always in their faces, they are all about being independent woman", said Zan rolling his eyes.

Serena was driving him nuts. She wouldn't stay still enough so he could protect her. Didn't se understand that she was the most important thing in his life. Now she was carrying another important him, his child.

"Yeah, crazy woman is more like it, especially my wife, she is nuts, she always finds a way to lose the bodyguard", said Michael scoffing.

He had to admire her cleverness but it drove him insane when Matt, the bodyguard he hired, told him he lost her again.

"I know Isabel even thought she knows the danger, she insists that she doesn't need people watching over her, that if she meets up with Tess and Pam she could knock their lights out", said Alex rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't matter we are hiring them", said Max.

He wasn't going to have another week like he had last week. He wasn't going to lose his son or girlfriend hopeful his wife soon, when he found the right time to ask her.

"We hire them and don't tell the girls", said Michael. Zan, Max, and Alex all nodded their heads.

End Flashback

"Kyle", yelled Liz running to him and his pregnant wife Ava. She was only 4 months along put you could still see the weight on her very small frame.

"Lizzie", yelled Kyle back hugging her. He had missed her.

" Well look at you, love has made you look better I must say", said Kyle smiling.

"Hey I'm Kyle", said Kyle holding out his hand to the man that was directly behind Liz. He was holding a little boy that Kyle assumed was the Aidan that Liz was so in love with already.

Kyle's POV

So this is the man that has got Liz all hot and bothered. He better treat Lizzie right. He better not hurt her like that slut Tess did. I knew there was something off about that girl. I tried telling Liz that but Liz insisted that she was a friend. I know she wasn't a friend though she just played Liz especially when Liz found out she was adopted. She played on Lizzie's weakness that's how she got to her. I think that Liz knew deep down that Tess couldn't be trusted though. But I believe that she made herself believe that Tess was a friend.

"Ava you look great", said Liz hugging the other woman.

"SO do you, so let me see your little boy", said Ava.

"Oh there he is, this is Aidan, Aidan this is my friends, well family Ava and Kyle, can you say hi for me", said Liz smiling down at the boy.

"Hi, Lyle and Ava", said Aidan.

Liz giggled.

"It's Kyle but it's alright little man, give me five", said Kyle.

Aidan smiled already liking Kyle and slapped his hand.

"Alright, now show us where we are going", said Kyle.

He took his wife's bags, while Max took his.

"Wow this is nice", said Kyle.

"Yes it is", said Ava agreeing with her husband.

"Oh Ava, come you have to meet the girls", said Liz smiling.

Max smiled too he was happy that she was happy.

"Max can I talk to you?", asked Kyle when he saw that the girls were out of earshot.

Max nodded his head and took a seat on the chair across from girl.

"Thank you", said Kyle.

Max looked up at him confused.

"For what?", asked Max.

"For making Liz happy. She hasn't been happy for a long time, but I see that you make her that, so thanks", said Kyle.

Max smiled.

"It wasn't a big deal, she makes me happy. I love her", whispered Max.

"I know, take care of her, she is family to me and Ava you know, Tess god I hate that girl", said Kyle.

Max nodded his head in agreement.

"I heard about what she did, god why in god's name would she hurt a little boy, but I'm not surprised, she was always evil I knew that, but Liz convinced herself that Tess was good since she helped her get over her parents deception about her paternity", said Kyle.

Max sat back and listened about Kyle had suspected that Tess always hated Liz.

"She would put her down you know, I had to hold my wife back, because I know she was kick Tess's ass, but Liz seemed always uncertain around her, not confident. It took me a while to realize that Tess broke her in a sense. She wasn't the confident Liz I knew. I know that had a lot to do with her parents, she must have felt like she couldn't trust them, like she didn't know who she was anymore, so Tess took advantage of that", said Kyle.

"Yeah I figured that was it, hopeful that damage could be fixed, I'm doing everything in my power to fix what Tess broke, but it's driving me insane that the police haven't found those two yet", said Max running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Let me look around the area, I'm a cop maybe I could find something that they might have been overlooked", said Kyle.

Max nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright see here, is does this belong to any of the girls?", asked Kyle holding a hair clip in his hand.

"Um I don't think so, Isabel usually uses rubber bands and stuff like that to hold her hair up, Maria either braids her hair or lets it out, and Serena has short hair", said Max.

"Its not Liz's either because she doesn't wear those fancy clips, she is a simple girl", said Kyle.

Max nodded his head.

"This clip alone could set someone back a couple of hundreds, its not cheap that's for sure", said Kyle putting the clip into a plastic baggy with his latex glove covered hands.

"You think that belongs to one of them?", asked Max.

"I don't know but I suggest running this to your police station, maybe get them to run tests on it. If you have hard evidence that Tess or Pam was in this area, there will be an all out investigation to find them", said Kyle.

Max nodded his head.

"Hey guys", said Alex behind them.

"Hey Alex, Alex this is Kyle Liz's friend that is coming to stay", said Max.

"Hey nice to meet you, Liz has talked a lot about you", said Alex.

"Hopefully good things", said Kyle.

"I didn't say that", said Alex.

"She did mention something about a very drunk football player dancing like Elvis at the middle of homecoming.", said Alex smiling.

Kyle looked horrified while Max tried to curb his laughing. But the more Kyle blushed the harder it was for him to hold it in.

"I'm going to get Liz for that", said Kyle.

"Come on let's go meet the other guys", said Max wiping his tears away.

"Oh Ava, that's pretty", said Maria that was currently laying on her bed while the other girls sat around her room.

"Thanks, Kyle brought it for me after I told him I was pregnant", said Ava smiling down at the necklace.

"Oh Kyle seems romantic, Michael isn't, his definition of romance is asking me if I would like butter on my popcorn at the movies, then he precedes to eat them all when we are watching the movie", said Maria rolling her eyes.

Ava laughed at this.

"I'm telling you if that man wasn't such a sex god I might not have put up with him all these years", said Maria. "Maria that's my brother you are talking about", said Isabel with a look of disgust.

"So its not my fault that he knows how to work it, shit he is fucking amazing", said Maria moaning just thinking about it.

Flashback…..

"Michael come in her, for your surprise", said Maria that was laying on her bed with nothing but a red pumps on her feet.

Her legs were spread wide because she knew that her husband loved to lick her. Boy did she love her husband licking her too.

"Maria what is it, and I heard how you ran from Matt again, Maria he is trying to protect you for me when I'm not there", said Michael coming into their bed room.

He lost the ability to speak seeing his wife in all her naked glory.

"Come on Michael, let's not talk about Matt, let's talk about how much you want to lick my twat right now", said Maria.

"Shit baby, red pumps, you know what they do to me", said Michael moaning.

"I know baby, come on, lick me", said Maria spreading her legs farther apart.

She ran her fingers on the left side of her inner pussy lips, enjoying how that made Michael's eyes glaze over. She ran another finger into her hole and brushed her clit making her arch her back. She didn't know that she was moaning until Michael closed his lips over hers stopping the moaning that she heard in the background.

"Shit Maria", moaned Michael when she latched onto his erection.

"Let me suck you like a ice pop", said Maria flipping them over.

She glided her body up and down his body making him gasp and groan.

"Shit baby", whispered Michael.

"Oh Michael, lick me first, or better yet, I'll suck you big fat, cock and you lick my juicy pussy", said Maria.

Michael groaned once more at her dirty words. She flipped over so that her lips were close to his rigid cock and her cunt was directly over his face. He licked her hard and made sure that she shivered. She was moaning and buck hard trying to keep in mind that she had to suck him off. She nearly came when she felt one finger probe her backdoor. She loved anal. Some people were disgusted by that but not Maria. She loved when Michael gave it to her hard and fast and long.

"Michael", yelled Maria trying to keep his dick in her mouth.

She engulfed his whole penis. Michael arched his back.

Michael's POV

Shit I knew her mouth was good for something. Her mouth is like a damn vacuum, it sucked hard and fast. Shit is deep throating me. Damn I know I'm going to cum but I can't not yet, I have to get some of that ass.

Michael flipped Maria over, pushing her down on the bed stomach down and thrust into her back door.

"Michael, umm faster, harder, make it hard, fuck me", yelled Maria very vocal about what she wanted.

"My clit Michael play with it", moaned Maria who was swinging around like a rag doll by how hard Michael was thrusting into her body.

Michael opened her legs and found what he was looking for. She screamed down the house when he touched her clit.

"You are a fucking god, shit Michael make it harder, need your cock", yelled Maria not caring that other people probably could hear her, especially with the fact that they had all decided to stay at Maria's to stay closer to Aidan.

"Maria", yelled Michael when reached in back of her forcing his hips to go faster.

Maria smirked.

"Yeah bad boy, ride this ass", whispered Maria at least tried to whisper it.

Michael lost it then shuddering his orgasm into her. He flicked her clit once making her spiral out of control losing herself into the pleasure. Maria heard a loud knocking. She got up not bothering to get dressed and opened the door. Everyone was in front of the door, looking at Maria standing before them in all her glory.

"What's up", said Maria smiling.

"Maria you are naked", said Liz.

She saw Serena smack Zan when she saw him staring to hard.

"I know that Lizzie, I just had the best sex, you know", said Maria.

"So what are you guys doing here?", asked Maria.

"Well we heard you screaming, at least I know why you were screaming", mumbled Max trying not to look at Maria's naked form.

He knew he would get smacked by Liz if he did.

"Yeah it was amazing, he did this thing with his tongue Lizzie, wow", said Maria looking dreamy.

"Maria can you put your clothes on, my husband is gawking at you", said Isabel rolling her eyes.

"Why should I, you guys came to my door, it's not my fault you guys are not enjoying sex like I was, oh well is that all", asked Maria.

Max just nodded his head again trying not to look at her naked.

"Alright, if that's it I have to get back to my husband so I could have sex, oh my pussy is tingling just at the thought", said Maria closing the door living six people in shock.

"Well she told us", said Alex.

" Five years of watching Jerry Springer and she is still shocking me", said Liz.

"Who was that?", asked a sleepy Michael looking at Maria climb into bed.

"You know the family", said Maria snuggling into Michael's chest.

"Oh", said Michael not registering the words.

"What?", yelled Michael.

The next morning………..

"Hey everyone", said Maria with a large smile on her face.

Liz looked up and shook her head. She didn't think she could ever get used to Maria's antics.

"Hi Titi Mawria", said Aidan smiling.

"How's my little man", said Maria smiling and kissing his forehead.

Everyone just smiled at Maria. She was one of a kind.

"Sleepy, noise last nwight", said Aidan.

"Noise?", asked Maria.

"Uh huh, was Unckie Mike making feel good, Tit Mawria?", asked Aidan looking up at her with innocent eyes.

Max almost chocked on his juice.

"Oh why do you say that?", asked Maria eating her cereal .

"Yous yellin about Mike makin feels good, and heard bed movin, are you moving furn'utre?", asked Aidan.

Liz tried to contain her laughter. She really did but it was impossible.

"No Aidan we were having sex", said Maria.

Max really did chock on his juice then. Liz had to thump his back.

"Maria", yelled Michael.

"What's sex?", asked Aidan.

"Ask your dad", said Maria getting up and leaving the kitchen after smirking at Max that had a horrified look on his face.

"Daddy, what's sex?", asked Aidan.

Max's mouth opened and shut. Serena giggled and Zan put his head down trying not to laugh. Alex just stared in shock and Isabel shook her head.

"Mommy, whys daddy not telling, I want sex if Titi Mawria feel good, I wanna feel good too", said Aidan.

When he said that Max almost had a heart attack. Liz looked like she was going to pass out. The rest of them just didn't know what to say.

"Umm Aidan sex is", said Max.

"What daddy?", asked Aidan looking at his father that seemed to be red.

"Something that you will enjoy when you are older", said Max.

"No daddy, want now, do you n mommy do sex?", asked Aidan.

Liz looked horrified and Max blushed hard.

"Umm Aidan you are too young for this", said Max.

"But daddy, do you?", asked Aidan again trying to understand why his father wouldn't answer.

"Umm yeah", said Max.

Liz smack his arm.

"Okay", said Aidan shrugging his shoulder's going back to playing with his cereal.

"I'm going to kill Maria", mumbled Max, while Michael shoot him a look saying "hey you know how she is".

End of Flashback.

"Eww I still can't get over that", said Isabel, while the rest of them laughed hard.

Max bust through the room then.

"What is it Max?", asked Liz looking at his frantic state.

"They found them", said Max.

He didn't have to elaborate, she knew. They found Tess and Pam.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Max sat at the police station hearing Kyle talk to the cops about how they exactly found Pam and Tess.

"Yes thanks", said Kyle getting up and walking towards Max that looked like he was ready to kill something.

"Did they get them?", asked Max trying to make sure.

"Yeah they found them hold up in this cabin that belonged to Pam's parents. Max I tried but they are going to be release on bail for now", said Kyle. Max's eyes widen.

"What?", yelled Max looking at the cops that all turned around to look at him.

"Max calm down", said Kyle.

Kyle understood though, he was angry that they were being released also.

"How could they release those two psychos that almost killed my son, I know its them and shit where is the mother fucking justice", yelled Max shaking.

"God what am I going to tell Liz, are they going to help protect my wife and son?", asked Max not even realizing that he called Liz his wife already.

Kyle almost smirked at Max for calling Liz his wife.

Kyle's POV

He probably thinks of Liz as his wife already. God how could they let those two psychos go already. It pisses me off to no end. Sometimes I hate the law especially when it let's criminals walk.

"Max they can't gather enough evidence pointing them to the crime. They basically got out on a technicality", said Kyle clenching his jaw in anger.

"But what about the hair pin?", asked Max trying to calm his rattling nerves.

"They have analyzed it and found both Pam and Tess's hair on it", said Kyle.

"So why are they not in jail?", asked Max asking frustrated and confused.

"I don't know but they judge let them go, but there will be a hearing to see if they have enough evidence to go to trial with this", said Kyle.

"Shit", yelled Max running his hand through his hair in utter hopelessness.

"What if they hurt them Kyle?", asked Max shaking.

He couldn't go through another week like the one when Aidan was in the hospital. He just couldn't. It was by far the worse week on his life.

"I talked to them, and there will be a guard on your son and your wife everyday, every hour", said Kyle smirking again.

"Wife huh, did you ask Liz yet?", asked Kyle.

Max looked at him in shock. He didn't realize that he had called Liz his wife. But that was what he felt in his heart. She was the mother of his son and the keeper to his heart. To him that meant that she was his wife.

"Yeah my wife, I haven't asked yet but I will, I will", said Max looking determined.

"Yeah lover boy, lets get out of here, Liz is probably worried", said Kyle.

"Where is he?", asked Liz again for it seemed the tenth time in the past hour or so.

"He is coming Liz, calm down okay", said Ava looking at her friend that was pacing in front of her, Maria, Isabel and Serena.

"Liz sit down you are making me feel sick", said Serena.

"I can't help it, Pam and Tess, God they make me sick, they hurt my baby", whispered Liz with tears glistening in her eyes.

She ran back into the other room to check on Aidan that was sleeping again. Liz breathed a sigh of relieve when she saw him. She made a decision there. She went up to Aidan picked him up and brought him over to her and Max's room and laid him down on the bed. She wanted him to be in her eyesight.

"Momma", whispered Aidan getting up looking at his mother moving him.

"Wat matter?", asked Aidan looking into her eyes making him feel safe.

"Oh baby I just want you next to me", said Liz.

"But big boy, sleep by self", said Aidan looking at Liz for confirmation.

"I know that you are a big boy baby, I just need you with me okay, I love you so much", said Liz kissing his forehead and brushing the hair that fell onto his forehead like his father away from his face.

"Love you lots and lots Momma", said Aidan. He knew something was wrong, something was scaring his momma.

Aidan's POV

Someone hurtin momma. NO one hurt momma. Me not let them. Why they scare momma. She preeety and buti'ful and my momma. Why? Maybe that lellow hair lady hurt my momma. Maybe should tell momma bout her

"Momma scare of lellow hair lady?", asked Aidan.

"Don't be scwared momma, me and daddy protect you", said Aidan kissing her checks with a big sloppy kiss.

"Aww", said Maria making Aidan blush.

"Well isn't he prince charming, my nephew", said Isabel smiling.

"Yellow hair lady?", asked Ava picking up on what Aidan said.

Being Kyle's wife she learned for him to pick up on everything. Everyone's attention shifted towards Aidan. They didn't all realize he said that until Ava said something.

"Uh huh, lellow hair lady, one thwew rocky at me", said Aidan looking at the girls in the room.

"You saw her baby?", asked Liz gently.

She didn't want to feel like they were ganging up on him but Aidan just nodded his head.

"Yup, saw her in window, she thwow rocky at me, it hit me head, don't know why she thwow it", said Aidan shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey buddy", said Max coming into the room.

Him and Kyle heard everything. They knew this was the evidence that they needed. But that would mean that Aidan would stand trial and Max wasn't too sure that was what was best for Aidan to do.

"Daddy", yelled Aidan jumping into his father's arms.

"Where was you daddy, not there before to play", said Aidan pouting.

"I know sorry baby, but daddy had to take care of stuff", said Max.

"Okay, but ply now right?", asked Aidan with his eyes big and his lower lip sticking out in an exaggerated pout.

He knew that got his father every time.

"Yeah we can play now, but give me a minute to talk to the adults okay, so go and get your toys, so me and mommy can go to the park with you okay?", said Max.

"Yay!", yelled Aidan jumping down and running into his room.

Max smiled at his little boy that had so much life and energy in him. He didn't think that he would be like this after what happened.

"Max, what happened?", asked Liz holding his arm.

"They got off on bail", said Max clenching his teeth in anger.

"What!", yelled Maria in anger.

"Those two sociopaths almost killed Aidan, how could they do that", yelled Maria trying to curb her anger but was having a hard time.

"Where is Michael?", yelled Maria.

"I'm here", said Michael coming into the room followed together by the other guys.

"Did you hear about how the American justice system once again fucked itself and everyone else over", yelled Maria.

Michael nodded his head hugged his wife. Max had told him along with Kyle.

"Their parents petitioned for bail for them and for some reason the judge granted it to them, the judge said that there was no evidence or not enough evidence to hold them", said Kyle hugging his wife that was also upset.

"My god, they could do that?", asked Isabel looking scared.

"What if they come after Aidan again?", asked Serena.

Zan sat down pulling her into his lap and kissed her neck trying to calm her down. He knew they were all scared but they had to be calm.

"They said that they will send guards to protect Liz and Aidan", said Max.

"Me?", asked Liz.

"Why me?", asked Liz.

"Liz you are a target", said Kyle.

Liz looked confused.

"But I don't understand", said Liz.

"Well I didn't get a chance to tell the guys, so here it is, when they found the to of them, they found pics of you Liz, I mean box full of them, they basically destroyed the pictures with I hate Liz all over them, its sick", said Kyle.

This brought tears to Liz eyes.

"They want to hurt Aidan because they hate me, no", yelled Liz running out of the room. Max ran after her.

"How could she think that?", asked Ava.

"You know Liz, she is always going to feel that its her fault, but it's not, they hurt Aidan because they hated Max also, they hate everyone in this room", said Kyle.

"Liz", yelled Max running after her but Liz didn't stop running until she got in front of Max's house. She fell to the ground in sobs.

"My baby, they hurt my baby because of me", said Liz banging her fists on the ground.

"No they didn't they hurt our son because they hate us, because they are crazy and they will hurt anyone to get what they want, no Liz don't you dare blame yourself", said Max pulling her into his arms.

"But this me, I brought her here, she used me and made me come here, and because of that they hurt Aidan", said Liz sobbing and pushing Max out of the way.

"Don't you dare run from me, we are talking about this, I love you Liz I want you to be in my son's and my life. I love you do you understand", yelled Max.

Liz shook her head. "NO, why do you love me, I came here to destroy you, how could I have been so wrong, I hurt Aidan by doing that, god Max why do you love me, how can you stand to be with me", yelled Liz pushing out of his arms.

"Because I love you, I love you listen to me I love you baby so much, don't leave me please don't leave, I can't survive without you, Liz baby you were there for me and my son, you held my hand you cried with me when he was hurt, you are his momma, please don't leave us", yelled Max sobbing also on the ground.

Tears flowed down his cheeks unchecked. He was baring his soul to the one woman that he knew was the love of his life.

"Please baby, its not your fault, she used you to get to me, she would have used anyone to destroy me, they would have hurt Aidan anyway", said Max trying to reason with her.

"Max", sobbed Liz clutching his shirt.

"Oh baby, its okay, I promise we will fix this I promise", said Max.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth.

"Love you love you", whispered Max kissing her softly again and then kissing her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, making her giggle.

"Love you too, you know that right?", asked Liz looking uncertain.

"Yes I know, I know baby, I love you so much Liz so much", whispered Max pulling her flush against him making her gasp and sigh in excitement.

"Umm Max", whispered Liz when he kissed her throat and lowered his head to kiss the valley of her breasts.

"Max" moaned Liz.

Max looked at her glazed eyes and picked her up making her wrap her legs around his waist. He rushed inside his house after he had fumbled with the lock to get it open with his keys.

"Max", moaned Liz rubbing her skirt clad cunt onto front of his jeans.

"Umm Liz, Liz", whispered Max.

He varied her to his wrong and placed her on the bed. Liz moaned again when she saw him taking off his clothing.

"Baby I need it now, fast and hard", moaned Liz rubbing her legs together but that just increased the ache.

Max saw how out of control she was and just lowered his pants and pulled out his penis that stood at attention. Liz moaned again when she saw him stroke it up and down. Liz reached down and stuck her fingers into her wet pussy making her moan louder.

"Please", begged Liz.

Max reached under her skirt and pulled her thong down her legs and threw it over his head. He lowered him self onto her body. He didn't ever bother taking off his pants, that were now at his ankles. He thrust hard into her body, making Liz gasp and buck her hips into him.

"Harder,", yelled Liz bucking up and down at his thrusts.

She wanted it so badly. Max lowered his head sucking on each nipple making her thrust harder onto his pole. In a surprise move she flip them over and rode him hard. Max cupped the breasts that were bouncing up and down while she rode his pole in a warp speed. She was so out of control. Max grabbed her hips and guided her movements. He tried slowing her down but she yelled out in protest.

"No faster, faster please need the dick please need it Max, harder", yelled Liz cupped her breasts pulling at her nipples.

Max groaned at her and reached up and bit her nipple gently. Liz bent down placing both her hands on each side of Max's head and grind her lower body into his. She knew that her dancing skills were helping her. She used her skills at belly dancing making sure that Max's dick hit every corner of her pussy. She need this, she need it rough.

"Liz", yelled Max when she shifted her hips again. "It feels so good, so tight so wet baby", moaned Max.

Liz groaned again and moaned loud when Max's hands slapped her butt cheeks.

"Max", moaned Liz.

"Like that", whispered Max hitting each cheek.

"Yes, yes", yelled Liz thrusting hard and harder into him.

His pelvic stroked her clit making the ride even more enjoyable.

"It feels good, so good, ride me ride me harder", yelled Max smacking her ass over and over again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Maxxxxxxxxxxxxx", yelled Liz when she felt the first signs of her upcoming orgasm.

"Liz ride this dick, ride it", yelled Max pumping her harder.

He flipped them over again lifting her legs up to his shoulders making him stroke her deeper.

"Maxxxxxxxxxx, shit", yelled Liz closing her eyes.

"Open your eyes, look how I'm stroking your pussy, look at me", yelled Max.

Liz opened her eyes in time to feel Max reach down and tweak her clit. She saw Max close his eyes and his veins in his throat strain as he screamed.

"Ahhhh Liz", yelled Max trembling when he felt his orgasm and shooting his seed deep into her body.

Liz came them and shook and trembled harder. She didn't even feel Max fall on top of her. "Oh god, oh god", repeated Max over and over again. He never felt that way before. They never knew what this coupling would mean though. Max did something that afternoon that he had never done before, he didn't use protection. He made love to Liz without using protection.

4 weeks later…………….

"They said they have enough evidence, but they need Aidan to testify", said Max sitting on the bed in their bed watching Liz get ready for bed. Max had decided to move back to his own home. He wanted Liz and him to have something of their own.

"But he is just a baby, how can they ask this of him?", asked Liz.

"He is the only one that could do it, I don't like this but I think it's the best way, it's the only way, shit I don't want this for our little boy, I just I don't know how to do this, I don't know how to protect him, its my job to protect them but I just", said Max looking defeated.

Liz bent in front of him and took a hold of his hands.

"You do protect us and I love you for it, Max you do, trust me", said Liz smiling and kissing him gently.

"Love you too baby, so much, you know that right?", asked Max.

"Yes baby I know", said Liz kissing his chest and giggling.

"SO I can't believe Kyle is moving here, he got a job at the police station and Ava also got a job at the hospital where Serena works" said Liz smiling.

She was happy, and she was happy about something else too. She found out something this morning that will change Max and her life.

"Max baby I have to tell you something", said Liz sitting on his lap.

Max kissing her neck making her moan.

"Max please it's important", said Liz.

Max sighed.

"Alright what is it?", asked Max kissing her lips.

"Max you are distracting me", said Liz giggling.

"Okay I'll be good, cross my heart", said Max crossing his heart. Liz giggled again.

He could be so silly sometimes.

"Okay when a month ago in this house, when we made love?", asked Liz.

"Which time, Liz we make love everyday, which I might add is the highlight of my day", said Max kissing her neck again.

"Max", said Liz trying to be stern but laughing anyway.

"I mean the day that they posted bail for those two crazies", said Liz clutching her hands in anger.

She was still mad about that. Max smirked remembering that day.

"Oh you, shit it was so hot, you were so fucking sexy, riding me like that, you were so sexy", whispered Max getting hard just thinking about it.

"Max", moaned Liz when she felt his arousal pressed against her butt.

She ground down onto it making Max buck his rubbing his hips onto her short clad butt.

"Yeah what about it", said Max sucking on her neck.

Liz arch her back while he took this opportunity to bury his head in her breasts.

"Your breasts are bigger", said Max kissing her breasts.

"There is a reason for that", whispered Liz trying to tell him what she wanted to tell him.

"Oh, I like it but I like your breasts any which way", said Max kissing her throat.

"Max I have to tell you this, it's important", said Liz.

Max sighed and pulled her closer to his body kissing the top of her head.

"What is it baby?", asked Max kissing her forehead. Liz looked into his eyes and smiled big.

"You are going to be a daddy again", whispered Liz.

Max looked at her wide-eyed trying to understand what she just said.

"Repeat that again", said Max.

"I'm pregnant with your baby Max", whispered Liz with tears in her eyes.

Max smiled big and yelled out.

"I'm going to be a father you are pregnant", yelled Max holding her face and kissing her hard.

"Oh baby, my baby", whispered Max rubbing her stomach.

"God I'm going to be a daddy again", said Max with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy", said a sleepy Aidan clad in his airplane pjs.

"Sleeping daddy wake up", said Aidan giving him a stern look.

"Come here Aidan", said Max.

Aidan ran towards them. Liz shifted and sat next to Max while Aidan cuddled into Liz's lap.

"Why no sleep?", asked Aidan yawning.

"I told him our secret Aidan", said Liz surprising Max.

"You told Aidan first?", asked Max smiling.

Liz nodded her head.

"You aren't mad are you, I didn't tell anyone else just Aidan", said Liz thinking he may have been angry that she told someone.

"NO I'm not", whispered Max kissing her forehead.

He was actually happy that she told Aidan.

"Oh told daddy bout baby in tummy, mommy?", asked Aidan rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah baby, daddy is so happy, we are going to be a bigger family", said Liz. "Can I have a sisweter", said Aidan yawning trying to stay awake.

"I'll try baby, but I don't know if I can", said Liz holding her son in her arms.

He didn't come from her womb but he was all hers. They had to get full custody and revoke Tess's rights so she could adopt him. She was his mother and no one could tell her different.

"Pal, it doesn't work that way", said Max but Aidan was already asleep.

"Can he stay with us, I don't want him far", said Liz looking at max.

Max smiled.

"Okay, Liz but you owe me some nookie", said Max laughing.

Liz hit his arm and laughed with him.

"Okay you can get some tomorrow before you go to your first day of medical school", said Liz excited.

She was so proud of him. She remembered the dinner where he announced that he was going to medical school.

Flashback………………

"Hey dad", said Max as he walked in with Aidan in one hand and Liz in another.

"Hey son, so what is this big news that you want to talk to us about?", asked Phillip taking their jackets.

"Hey Phillip", whispered Liz smiling at him.

"Liz what did I tell you about calling me that call me, call me dad, just don't call me poppy like my other son's crazy wife", said Phillip kissing her forehead and taking Aidan into his arms.

"Grandpa", yelled Aidan hugging him tightly.

His grandpa was one of his favorite people after his momma and daddy.

"Hey Aidan, got you presents", said Phillip making Max groan and Aidan yell out "Yay!".

"Dad you are spoiling him", said Max with a frown.

"I'm the grandpa I get to spoil him", said Phillip.

Max rolled his eyes, he wasn't having that discussion again with his parents because the more he told them not to spoil Aidan the more they did.

"No shouting Aidan", said Liz giving a stern look.

Aidan nodded his head. Liz was the disciplinarian when it came to Aidan.

"Okay mommy", said Aidan running into the living room.

"NO running", said Liz following the little boy.

"She sure knows how to handle him", said Phillip looking at them walk into the living room.

"Yeah she listens to him, she is his mother, dad I really need help with this, I want her to be his mother legally but that will only happen after the trial right? It can't be done before?", asked Max.

"I could make a few phone calls Max, but its not a positive, I cold petition since she basically abandoned Aidan but she could be like that you didn't let her see him, that's how she tricked Liz you know", said Phillip.

He and His wife had finally been told about how Liz came into their lives. Phillip nor Diane cared why Liz came they were just happy that she did.

"Max I want to eat get your bony butt in here", yelled Maria.

"Coming", said Max.

Maria was in one of her moods.

"Poppy", yelled Maria hugging Phillip.

Phillip just groaned loudly.

"Maria how many times do I have to tell you that I hate that word", said Phillip smiling down at her.

"You know you love it", said Maria in her typical response.

"Lets eat before Aidan goes crazy and eats all the cake that's in front him, why did you put the cake in front of him Maria", said Liz trying to hold Aidan down so he wouldn't jump at the cake.

"I don't know", said Maria.

"Oh did I tell you that Michael sang to the baby", said Maria making Michael blush.

"Maria", said Michael glaring at her.

"Oh Evans what song did you sing", laughed Kyle that was present at the table.

Over the last few weeks Kyle and Ava basically had been making the move to live next to the Evans clan.

"Shut up Valenti, you probably do the same thing", said Michael.

Kyle actually blushed. "young man what did I tell you about telling people to shut up", said Diane glaring at her son.

"Sorry momma", whispered Michael.

"I thought I was the only one that you called Momma, or was it sugar plum", said Maria making everyone laugh at Michael.

"Maria", said Michael glaring at his wife that had no qualms about embarrassing him.

"NO I know what it was, sweet lips that's what you called me, because you know what I could do with those Lips", said Maria smirking and made her eyebrows go up and down suggesting exactly what she meant by that.

Phillip once again chocked on his juice, Isabel shook her head in disapproval while everyone looked at Maria in shock.

"Maria!", said Liz pointing to Aidan that was still eyeing the cake.

Aidan's POV

Cake, need cake, Need cake. How to get cake. Umm maybe momma won't see, lick cake. Need cake

"Aidan", yelled Liz when she saw her little man dive head first for the cake.

His whole face was covered in the stuff.

"Cake momma good cake", said Aidan smiling with cake all over his face and his mouth full with cake.

Liz shook her head while Max and the others laughed.

"That's right little man eat that cake", said Maria earning a glare from Liz.

"Come Aidan let's get you cleaned up", said Liz trying to get her son away from the cake.

He had it all over his hands too and his hair was covered in vanilla frosting.

"Maria I'll get you for this", said Liz glaring at her friends, while the rest of the table laughed.

Max followed his family top the washroom.

"They make a excellent picture don't they", said Diane.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"I wonder when he is going to marry her?", asked Ava.

"Soon", said Maria.

She knew Max wanted to ask Liz.

"I hope so, I want him happy", said Phillip.

Diane looked at her husband and smiled laying her head on his shoulders. Ten minutes later Liz, Aidan, and Max walked back to the table.

"So what did we learn baby?", asked Liz.

"Jumpin in cake bad, have to wait to eat cake", said Aidan looking at his mother with for confirmation.

Liz nodded her head.

"Okay mommy, sorry momma", said Aidan looking down.

"Its alright baby, I forgive you, now let's go back to the table and act like the big boy I know you can act like", said Liz.

Aidan nodded his head and sat back down and did as his mother told him. Everyone looked on in shock. Liz was good influence on Aidan.

"Alright Max what's the big news?", asked Diane after they had finished their food.

Aidan waited patiently for desert. His mother helped him and his minded his manners just like she told him to.

"Umm well, I have been thinking about what to do with my life, and well I have come to a decision really", said Max.

Phillip and Diane looked at their son.

"I applied to medical school and got in", said Max look at everyone at the table.

All he heard was Maria squeal loudly.

"Maxxxxxxx, that's great", said Maria smiling.

Everyone gave their praises especially his mother that was crying a little bit. Max looked at his father that had not said anything yet.

"I'm so proud of you", said Phillip getting chocked up.

He hugged Max tightly making Max sigh.

"So proud", said Phillip wiping his tears away.

Max also wiped tears away. He looked at Liz that had Aidan sitting on her lap smiling big at him. God she was everything. She was home.

"There is one more thing", said Max.

"Oh what is it Max?", asked Diane.

Max walked over to his family and bent down in front of them. He looked at Maria and smiled. Maria nodded her head and rushed over to the stereo to turn it on to Liz's favorite song. Everyone looked confused but not Max. He took Liz's hands into his own and looked into her eyes. Aidan took his crew and kneeled in front of his momma just like his daddy told him too.

The sweet voice of Faith Hill came into the stereo. It was her song Breath.

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away

"Liz you have come into my life like a whirlwind. You have take my heart and savored it. You have loved my and loved my son. I can't tell you how much that means to me. Liz you are everything to me. I know it seems cliché but that's what you are. You are my soul-mate, my lover and most important my very best-friend. You helped me become a man that I am proud of", said Max he wiped the tears away from his face and then nodded to his son.

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

"Mommy, love you lots and lots. So preety and so beautiful. Read bed time stories to me and make me fell speci'all. Love you lots and lots momma. So daddy say to me to say to you.", said Aidan taking a box form his pocket and opened it, making Liz gasp.

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

"Liz what me and Aidan want to say to you, is will you make us the happiest guys in the world and except us into your world and in your heart. Liz love us like we love you and make us yours because you are already ours", said Max.

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now

Aidan looked at his mother that was crying, he knew he was supposed to be upset that she was crying but daddy had explained to him that they were happy tears.

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

"Momma, will yous marry us", said Aidan showing her the ring. "Will you marry us Liz", said Max looking at her. Liz hands flew to her mouth while she shook with sobs.

Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

"Yes I'll marry you both, I love you both so much", said Liz crying a and climbing down on the chair to engulf them both in a hug.

She didn't even hear Diane crying, the girls crying and the boys smiling big, while Phillip smirked. He knew it. He had a daughter in law and his son was going to medical school, this had to be one of the greatest day of his life besides the day he married his soul mate. He took Diane in his arms and smiled at Liz that was kissing both her boys all over their faces, making Aidan giggle.

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way

"Aidan let's put the ring on her finger", said Max.

Aidan nodded his head and handed the ring to his father. They both placed the ring on Liz's finger. Aidan bent his head down and kissed her gin finger.

"Yous ours now mommy", said Aidan smiling.

"I am yours Aidan totally yours", said Liz smiling at both of them.

End of Flashback…

Liz smiled and kissed Aidan on the forehead, looked down at her ring before smiling and letting sleep take her.

"I'll get that bitch", yelled Tess smiling evilly while her lover lay spent from a love session. Pam shifted but Tess kissed her softly making her sigh. "I'll get her and him for us", said Tess.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Remember what I told you right Aidan?", asked Liz as she fixed Aidan's tie and his suit.

"Yes Mommy, tell the mans which of the bad ladies hurted me", said Aidan squirming his suit.

Max and Liz had come to the decision to let Aidan testify against Tess and Pam, but asked that Aidan not be in the room but on a video tape in the other room. He would answer that questions but wouldn't have to in the courtroom with those two psychos.

"Mommy why did the lellow hair lady throw the rock at me, did she not like me?", asked Aidan.

"No, baby she is a sick person and she likes hurting people but you don't have to worry about her anymore, me and daddy are going to protect you okay, now give me a kiss for good luck", said Liz brushing his bangs back from his head.

Aidan smiled big and gave Liz a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Aww my baby I love you so much remember that", said Liz. "I knows mommy, I know you love me, but momma why did the other lellow hair lady say she was my momma yesterday", asked Aidan.

"Because she gave birth to you Aidan remember what daddy said, she gave birth to you, you was in her tummy, but now you are mine", said Liz hugging her little man.

He was not Tess's over her dead body. She remembered her confrontation with Tess that saw it fit to harass her and Aidan at their special place.

Flashback…..

"Aidan slow down baby", yelled Liz running after a very hyper Aidan.

She was going to kill Maria for giving him chocolate.

"But mommy I want to go on the swings, come on", said Aidan dragging Liz towards the swings.

"Alright Alright baby we will go to the swings", said Liz smiling at his excited face.

"Mommy", said a voice behind her.

Liz's blood went cold and her body trembled.

"Tess", said Liz trying to contain her disgust.

"Liz my supposed best-friend that slept with the enemy, like the whore that she is", said Tess sneering.

Liz gasped.

"How dare you say that word in front of Aidan, he is an impressionable boy, god Tess what is wrong with you", asked Liz glaring at the other woman.

Aidan was looking back and forth between his mommy and the yellow haired lady. He didn't like this.

"Mommy, let's go, she scare me", said Aidan looking at Liz with tears in his eyes.

Liz bent down and picked up Aidan rubbing his back to soothe him.

"Stay away from Max, me and my son", yelled Liz walking away from Tess.

"Your son that's funny because the last time I checked I gave birth to the brat, I'm his mother", said Tess glaring.

Liz placed Aidan down and step up to Tess's face.

"You will never be his mother, you abandoned him and tried to kill my little boy, mine do you understand he is my son not yours, I'm not going to repeat this again you nasty bitch stay away from me and my son, I'll see you in court you and your lover that hurt my son, I'll make sure you pay for what you did. You are no mother, you are psycho that would hurt a little boy for their own personal gain, I hope you rot in hell, I'll make sure of that, now if you will excuse me Tess I have to tuck in my son for his afternoon nap", said Liz.

Tess growled and lifted her hand to strike Liz. She felt her hand being pulled back. Tess shifted and stared into the eyes of the man that she believe ruined her career.

"Stay away from my wife and son", yelled Max.

"Ahh Max Evans the rapist", sneered Tess.

"How can you be with a man that raped a woman, are you that pathetic, no wonder your parents abandoned you", said Tess looking at Liz.

Tess didn't even see it coming but she was even shocked when Liz's fist connected with her face hard. She felt it all over. It hurt badly.

"You bitch", yelled Liz but Max was holding her back.

Tess looked up smiling.

"Didn't think you had it in you Liz, I must say you are looking sexy now", said Tess licking her lips before laughing and walking away.

"He is my son Max, mine, he is my son", said Liz sobbing in his arms.

"He is your baby, all yours", whispered Max into her hair.

When he saw Tess next to his son and soon-to-be wife he almost lost it.

"Kyle I need your help", said Max into his cell phone while driving a scared Aidan and a teary eyed Liz sitting in his car.

"What is it Max?", asked Kyle sitting at his job.

"Tess she was harassing Liz, I need a restraining order against Tess, I don't want her near my wife and son", said Max.

Max ended his call and looked back to see Aidan looking scared and Liz still crying in the passenger side of his car. He gritted his teeth, god he hated Tess.

Aidan's POV

Mommy is sad. Why is mommy sad. That lellow hair lady hurt mommy. I hate the lellow hair lady, she scare momma

"Momma?", asked a small voiced Aidan.

Liz stop crying wiping her tears away and answered.

"Yes baby", answered Liz trying to keep the sadness from her voice.

"Yous my mommy, not that lady, only yous momma, don't want other lady only yous my momma, momma", said Aidan from the car seat reaching out to touch her.

Liz had tears in her eyes. How was she so lucky to have found such an incredible little boy that loved her so much.

"Thank you Aidan I needed to hear that, and yes you are my little boy forever", said Liz.

"Mommy that lady, I seen her before", said Aidan sitting back in his car seat.

Liz and Max looked at him. Max parked the car to better hear what his son had to say.

"What do you mean Aidan?", asked Liz looking at her little man.

"She came to da house mommy, she looked it in the window, I seed her but she not seed me", said Aidan explaining.

"When Aidan?", asked Liz.

"When I hit in the head with rock", said Aidan shrugging his shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell us Aidan?", asked Max.

"I not member, me forgotted", said Aidan.

"Okay baby thanks for telling us okay", said Liz rubbing his leg.

Aidan nodded his head.

"Why's that lady call her mommy, she not mommy", said Aidan.

"Aidan remember when I told you about me having a baby in my tummy?", asked Liz getting out of the car and going to Aidan to take him out of the car seat.

"Yeah me member, mommy", said Aidan holding his arms up to be held by his mother.

Liz smiled and picked up her son holding him against her chest and kissing his forehead.

"Max grab the bag in the backseat", said Liz walking into their house.

She had began decorating their home and making it as much Max's as it was hers. She also started making a nursery room.

"Aidan listen to me", said Max after they were sitting down in the kitchen eating their dinner.

"Yes Daddy?", asked Aidan trying to put the pasta onto his fork like his mommy taught him.

"You were in that woman's stomach but she is not your momma, okay she is a bad lady and whenever you see her I want you to tell me and your mommy about it okay" said Max.

Aidan looked at his mommy and daddy and shrugged his shoulders.

"Otay, me under standed", said Aidan.

Aidan got out his chair and looked at Liz and bent his dark head down and kissed her tummy.

"Mommy loved you baby, and daddy, and me Aidan too, am big bruther", said Aidan rubbing Liz's belly.

"When is baby coming", asked Aidan.

He didn't understand why it was taking so long. Liz held her arms for him to climb into her lap.

"Not for a while baby, but you are going to be the best big brother ever, I love you Aidan", said Liz.

"I love you too pal", said Max.

"Love you lots and lots, mommy and daddy", answered Aidan while Liz rocked him to sleep.

End of Flashback

"We call Aidan Phillip Evans to the stand", said the prosecution.

The look on Tess's face was pricless. Pam troy was actually shaking. Maria sat there and smiled.

"Please state your name Aidan", said the lawyer.

"You say my name already", said Aidan rolling his eyes.

Everyone in the courtroom giggled.

"I know but can you say it for me anyway", said the lawyer trying not to laugh.

"Otay, Aidan Phillip Evans", said Aidan smiling.

Liz sat next to him but no one could see her.

"Okay Aidan I need you to tell me everything that happened that day you got hit with the rock", said the lawyer.

"Otay, well mommy put me to sleep, me not like nap, and then I got up and looky out the window and saw tat lady ova there and she throw that rock at me", said Aidan shrugging his shoulders.

"Which lady?", asked the lawyer.

Aidan looked at the screen in front of him and said, "The lady sittin next to the mean lady that yell at my mommy".

Aidan glaring at both of them.

"Thank you Aidan", said the lawyer.

"No farther questions", said the lawyer.

The opposing lawyer that so happened to be Tess's father stood up.

"Aidan did you know that Tess was your mother?", asked the lawyer.

"No not mommy, she mean lady", yelled Aidan.

"Its alright baby, calm down", said Liz trying to soothe him.

"She gave birth to you Aidan that means she is your mother right?", asked Mr. Harding.

"No not mommy, don't matter if I come from tummy, she not love me, she call me brat, and hurt my real mommy. Real mommy are there to play, and real mommies tell bed time stories, really mommies yells at yous if you run in the living room, she not real mommy, she not love me", yelled Aidan getting upset.

Everyone in the courtroom looked at Mr. Harding that made Aidan cry and glared at him. Tess glared at the little boy. Everyone noticed that look.

"Well she is your mother, just because your father told you that Liz Parker", said Mr. Harding.

"Objection", yelled the prosecutor.

"Change your question", said the judge trying not to glare at the man.

"Mommy I not wanna be here no more", said Aidan getting up from his seat and running to Liz that was sitting next to him.

Max got up from his position next to his family and walked towards the back of the courtroom where his soon-to-be wife was with his son.

"I hope you are happy now both you and your father hurt my son", said Max glaring at them before leaving the courtroom.

"We will take a lunch break before we continue farther", said the judge.

"Yous my mommy", said Aidan sniffling.

"I know baby I know", said Liz.

She was so proud of her little man. He answered the questions and they didn't even prepare him that well.

30 minutes later……………………

"Court is in session, please take your seats", said the bailiff

"Alright I call Liz Parker to the stand", said Mr. Harding smirking.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"SO Liz Parker, how long have you know Tess Harding?", asked Mr. Harding sneering at the girl.

Liz smiled making her look at him in confusion.

"Well since, college but we got pretty close best friends really one year ago", said Liz. Mr. Harding smiled.

"So it would be safe to assume that you know my daughter very well", asked Mr. Harding.

"Yeah at least I thought I did, but obviously I don't", answered Liz.

"What do you mean by that?", asked Mr. Harding.

"Well I didn't know that she preferred girls over guys and I didn't know that she was capable of hurting a child", said Liz glaring at him.

Mr. Harding looked at her.

"That is an assumption on your part Ms. Parker, and a lie basically", said Mr. Harding.

"Oh is it, Tess is a lesbian she even came on to me", said Liz shocking not only Mr. Harding that tried to suppress his shocked expression but also Max.

"Now Ms. Parker", began Mr. Harding.

"Look I'm going to be honest here, Tess sent me here to destroy Max Evan's life, she told me that Max took away her son and he used his power to do it, but I have come to realize that I was wrong, and Tess Harding hates Max Evans not for her son but because Max Evans hurt her lover Pam Troy. It was already to late on my part, but she hates me too, god knows why but it's true, are you done Mr. Harding?", asked Liz smiling.

"How do you know that he is not using you?", asked Mr. Harding.

"Because I told him the truth and he loved me anyway", answered Liz simply.

Mr. Harding nodded his head and sat down.

"You may step down", said the judge.

Max's lawyer got up.

"I call Pam Troy to the stand".

Pam Troy got up and looked at her lover that gave her a look that said that if she blew this she would hurt her. Pam Troy swallowed hard.

"Alright Ms. Troy let's get down to business, where were you on the afternoon when Aidan Evans was assaulted?", asked the lawyer.

"I was home alone", said Pam.

"Oh can anyone vouch for you?", asked the lawyer.

"No I can't say, I mean I was sleeping, so I don't know if anyone knew I was home", said Pam.

"Hum then can you explain to me how this got on Mr. Evan's property?", asked the lawyer showing her, her hair clip.

"I don't know exactly, I mean it's be lost for a long time", answered Pam.

"Oh, then can you explain to me why your footprints were around Max Evan's property?", asked the lawyer.

"I don't know what you are talking about I haven't been there since Max Evans raped me", said Pam tearing up.

Max shook his head in disgust while Liz glared at the woman.

"Is that right, then tell me Ms. Troy do you recognize this?", asked the lawyer.

Pam lifted her head up an gasped. It was her car keys. She was looking for them. She recently brought the car, in fact she brought the morning of her hitting Aidan with the rock.

"Umm it's car keys", answered Pam.

"Yes they are, do you know who they belong too?", asked the lawyer.

"No I can't say that I do", answered Pam.

"Well let's see, I can get the police to run a check, fingerprints, everything or you can tell me who they belong to", said the lawyer.

"Objection", yelled Mr. Harding.

"For what?", asked the lawyer.

"You are badgering the witness, she said she didn't know", said Mr. Harding.

The judge looked at Mr. Harding.

"He is not he asked her if she knew", answered the judge.

"You may continue", answered the judge.

"Okay, you know Pam if you are lying there is a heavy penalty, but I guess you already know that", said the lawyer.

"Objection", yelled Mr. Harding.

"Sustained, get to the point", said the judge.

"Okay let's try this, are you and Tess Harding involved?", asked the lawyer.

"Objection", yelled Mr. Harding.

"I don't see how this is relevant", said Mr. Harding.

"It is relevant, I want to know what their relationship is, and if that was the reason for them assaulting that little boy", said the lawyer.

"Continue", said the judge.

"You have to answer the question Ms. Troy", said the judge.

"Tess and I are friends, best friends", answered Pam.

The lawyer knew she was playing with him.

"Oh like Liz and Tess were friends", asked the lawyer.

"No, Tess is my friend and I would never betray her like Liz did", answered Pam sneering at Liz.

"Okay, so does it bother that Tess is attracted to Liz", asked the lawyer.

"NO she is not attracted to her", answered Pam snapping at the lawyer.

"Well she is, actually since she has come onto Liz not once but twice, in fact from what Liz has told me she asked for an intimate relationship", said the lawyer.

"What that is not true, YOU ARE LYING, Tess would never do that to me", said Pam.

"Well why would you care you are just her friend after all", said the lawyer.

Pam shut up quick. She had to think of a way out of this. Tess glared at her for making a scene in the courtroom.

Before Pam could answer the lawyer said, "No farther questions you honor".

"NO questions", said Mr. Harding sighing.

"I call Tess Harding up to the stand", said the lawyer. Maria glared at the girl.

"Hoe", muttered Maria.

Michael shot her look telling her to be quiet.

"What it's true, just look at her, she is disgusting", said Maria with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ms. Harding tell me your relationship with Max Evans", asked the lawyer looking at the woman.

"Well he is the man that stole my son", said Tess.

"Why didn't you try to get custody of Aidan", asked the lawyer.

"Well if you know anything about the Evans is that their money makes them powerful, Max Evans told me that I would never even have a shot at getting my son", answered Tess playing the part of the grieving mother.

"Surely you know that mothers are usually given custody, you could have shared custody with Mr. Evans", said the lawyer.

"He threaten me, he said that he would win, so I didn't try and for that I will be forever regretful", cried Tess.

Max shook his head in disgust, this bitch.

"You knew about Aidan being assaulted am I correct?", asked the lawyer.

"Yes I learned about it", asked Tess looking at him confused.

"Did you know what hospital he was admitted to?", asked the lawyer.

"Yeah I knew, so?", asked Tess.

"Do you have a mode of transportation?", asked the lawyer.

Tess looked at him confused.

"Yes I do, I have a car", answered Tess.

"Do you have a driver's license ?", asked the lawyer.

"Yes I do", answer Tess slowly.

Where was he going with this.

"Do you know which hospital Aidan was admitted to?", asked the lawyer.

"Yes I told you that, already", said Tess getting annoyed.

"Do you know the name of that hospital?", asked the lawyer.

"Yes it's called Saint Mary's", answered Tess gritting her teeth.

"Can you read?", asked the lawyer.

"Yes I can read what kind of stupid question is that?", asked Tess sneering.

"Oh so you can read, then tell me Ms. Harding why did you not make the effort to visit your son at the hospital, why didn't a mother want to visit her son that was hospitalized, every nurse or doctor would have let you through just because you are his mother, so tell me Ms. Harding, if you loved you son that much why were you not in attendance at the hospital that you knew your son was in. You were able to get there, you have the ability to walk drive, run there, you knew the place you know how to read so you knew how to get there, so why didn't you go?", asked the lawyer.

Tess looked at him shocked.

"Umm", said Tess not knowing what to say.

"I knew Max would be there and wouldn't let me see him", answered Tess.

"Oh please Ms. Harding, regardless of the past with Max Evans you know that if you were a true mother nothing would have stop you from visiting your little boy in the hospital, you would have bang down doors, hit people, paid people off, because Ms. Harding Max Evans is not the only rich one here, because your father is worth millions, so your excuse of Max Evans threatening you with his wealth is moot, because you have money also, in fact your father has as much money as the Evans' family, if you wanted your son you would have had him", said the lawyer.

"Objection", yelled Mr. Harding.

"For what I'm telling the truth", said the lawyer.

"Continue", said the judge.

"Alright let's back up here a little bit, let's go back to your friendship with Liz Parker. Tell me Ms. Harding why do you hate Liz Parker?", asked the lawyer.

"I hate her because she betrayed me", said Tess.

Her voice was cracking. She was scared.

"Because she fell in love with Max Evans, am I correct?", asked the lawyer.

"Yes", answered Tess.

"But you hated her before that, can I ask why?".

"I didn't hate her she was my friend before", answered Tess.

"Oh you sing right, did Liz ever sing with you?", asked the lawyer, taking a different approach.

"Yeah we would sing together", answered Tess.

"Oh did you go to competitions?", asked the lawyer.

"Yeah we did, we entered competitions together", answered Tess.

"Did Liz ever win?", asked the lawyer.

"Yes she did", answered Tess.

"Did you?", asked the lawyer.

"A few times", answered Tess.

"Did you ever win when Liz was in the competitions?", asked the lawyer.

"What does this have to do with anything?", asked Tess.

"Please answer the question Ms. Harding", said the lawyer.

"NO", growled out Tess.

"So that's why you hate her, she took all your glory, she was always the best, and you couldn't stand that, that's you hate Liz Parker that's why you sent her to destroy Max Evans", said the lawyer.

"No that's not true, that's not true I hate because she is a whore, she is whore like her mother", yelled Tess.

"Objection", yelled out Mr. Harding.

"Whore, Nancy Parker is no such thing", yelled out the lawyer.

"Order in the court", yelled the judge banging his gavall.

"NO not Nancy Parker her real mother, the whore that took my father away from my mother . She slept with my father, and had that bastard child with him. Liz Parker", yelled Tess pointing to Liz that had her eyes wide open.

"My sister, how do you like that", sneered Tess.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Liz stated in awe at the chaos in the courtroom after Tess Harding's confession. She had to take deep breaths or she would pass out. That was a guarantee.

"Order", yelled the judge.

"Order", yelled the judge again until everyone sat down.

Liz felt Max slip his hand through hers but other than that she felt numb. She felt betrayed. Not only had Tess Harding hurt her son but she had hurt her too. Tess Harding was pure evil in her book. Liz got up slowly and walked to the front of the courtroom.

She faced Mr. Harding and asked, "Is that true?".

Mr. Harding's expression was all she needed to know that yes indeed the devil's spawn was her sister. Liz nodded her head before walking towards Max that had a look of concern on his face.

"That's right bitch you are the whore your mother was", yelled Tess.

Liz's back went ridge with hate and anger. She pivoted on her feet and stood to face Tess Harding. The woman that even though biologically related to her was nothing like her.

"Umm I see Tess, my mother the whore, I guess she must have been something because obviously your father couldn't get enough, but I'm not going to get into a pissing contest with you. I feel sorry for you, you have no one, Tess you will end up alone and I don't even feel sad for you. You call me a whore, but who has been selling her pussy around here Tess, the only one I know of is Pam Troy, you and your father. I could give a rat's ass about your father's affair, it doesn't matter to me. You don't matter to me. You are nothing and after this trial is over I won't even remember what you look like. DO you know why? I'm getting married to the man of my dreams, I have a son to raise, and then I have to raise the child that is in my womb. So you see Tess because of your actions to destroy Max Evans, you made me the happiest woman alive. So Thanks Tess for making all my dreams come true", said Liz walking up to her and smiling.

Tess glared but what Liz did next shocked her. Liz lifted up her fist and brought it down hard at her face. Tess's head flew back in pain.

"That's for hurting Aidan, come near me or my family again, Tess I'll make you bleed", said Liz walking out of the courtroom.

Tess looked at her in shock.

"Oh little Lizzie, finally got balls huh, but what you failed to see is that you will always be second best, you are nto Aidan's mother even with how hard you may think that and you had my leftovers in Max", sneered Tess.

What she failed to realize was when she was carrying on like that she was killing her case.

"Oh I'm never second best, there had to be a first, Max is in love with me only me, Aidan is my son, mine no one else, I didn't replace his mother because he never had one to begin with. You abandoned your child, for your lesbian lover. You are sick and disgusting, Tess. Throughout of this you have not once said that you love Aidan or wanted him back, all you cared about was your revenge on Max for something he didn't do to you. Pam Troy accused this man of rape, you are sick both of you make me sick, how could you hurt an innocent man hurt an innocent child", yelled Liz with Tess in her eyes.

The whole courtroom looked at her. Max walked towards her but she held up her hand telling him that she had to finish this. Max nodded his head in understanding. He wanted this over so that him and Liz could go and enjoy their lives together. He was surprised that the judge allowed this in her courtroom but he wasn't going to say anything. Liz shifted her attention to Pam troy.

"He didn't want you, you knew that, you always did. You knew that he wasn't going to give you a commitment. While I don't agree with how Max used to live his life, he never lies. He has always been honest and I know he told you the truth. He told you he didn't want to be with you for more than a night. You let you petty pride almost destroy a man, how do you look at yourself in the mirror", said Liz.

Pam Troy lowered her head. She knew all that Liz said was right. Max had told her that whatever they did was for only one night. He wasn't interested in nothing but sex with her. Liz shifted her attention to Mr. Harding that was looking down at his clasped hands.

"Look at Me", yelled Liz making him snap his head up.

He voice carried throughout the courtroom like a whip snapping back.

"You are not my father, Jeff Parker is my father, he was there for me throughout everything. He read me bedtime stories, he kissed me when I would cry, he was there to harass my first date, he was there when I got accepted to college, he was there to hug me when I was nominated Valedictorian of my high school. He was there when I told him about Max and how Aidan was to be his grandson. He accepted it all because he loves me. He never felt that he was ashamed of me, and trust me I have made my share of mistakes. I will never be your daughter. I don't know you and the little that I know I know I don't want to know you. The way you raised Tess thank god you abandoned me because I would hate to think that I would be like her. I feel sorry for you though because after all those years trying to hide your affairs, it's now being broadcasted on national TV. Your wife is watching, I feel for her though to be stuck with two evil animals like you and that bitch over there", said Liz.

Mr. Harding just stared at her.

"You are nothing to me and never will be", said Liz growling.

Mr. Harding nodded his head and frowned sadly. Liz looked around and saw Tess glaring at her.

"I don't want to be here anymore Max, this case is done, we all know that. Judge thank you for giving me the time to vent out my anger. You didn't have to but you did, so thank you", said Liz.

Liz walked towards Max.

"Get Aidan", whispered Liz.

Max nodded his head walking towards the judge's cambers to get his son. Everyone in the courtroom was silent. They have never seen a court case quite like this before.

"Mommy", yelled Aidian running towards her.

Liz smiled and bent down to pick up her little man.

"Let's go home", said Liz looking at her family.

Max took her hand kissing it and he and Liz walked out with the rest of them following out. Maria tailed out last but turned around at the last minute walking up to Tess and looked at her.

"You nasty bitch, I always wondered why your teeth was so yellow, now I know, its because you had your face in Pam Troy's herpes invested cunt, happy std's, hope the itch doesn't bother you too much", smiled Maria before walking out.

The judge looked at her in shock before laughing out loud.

4 Months Later……..

"Aidan baby did you pick up your toys?", asked Liz waddling in.

She was almost 8 months pregnant and walking around was hard enough. These past 4 months have been great to Liz and Max. Max finished his first semester in medical school and now they would be spending Christmas vacation together. Liz had decided to go to college via the internet so she wouldn't be that behind. She was taking this year as well as the next year to take care of her children. The best part of course was the result of the trial. Both Pam Troy and Tess Harding was served with 15 years each in prison with no chance for parole. Maria didn't think it was enough and she made it her job to campaign for them to get more. They knew not to let their guards down because the threat that Mr. Harding gave them scared them. He promise to appeal the judge's ruling and get them for ruining his life and career.

"Yes momma, I did", said Aidan smiling at her from his position on the floor in his room. He ran up to her hugging her stomach.

"Hey baby, do you want to visit Aunt Maria and the babies?", asked Liz.

"Yay", yelled Aidan smiling and going to his closet to get his shoes.

Maria had delivered a baby girl and a baby boy. Serena delivered her baby last week a beautiful little girl. It was the first time that any one had seen Michael and Zan cry over anything. Especially Zan, he had built up this stonewall for so long after his parents died that he hardly ever did something like cry but when he saw his little girl for the first time he bawled like a baby. He was trying to keep it together but Serena had a tough labor. It was a touch an go there for a while but both mother and child made it out okay, but for some reason Zna made it his mission to make sure that they were always protected.

"Nana Nancy", yelled Aidan when she spotted Liz's mother.

"Oh Aidan give me some sugar", said Nancy hugging Aidan with all her might.

She was happy when her daughter called. She knew that Liz was upset with them when they didn't tell her that she was adopted but she knew now that Liz had forgiven them when she invited them to visit with her family. Nancy closed her eyes remembering the firs time that she met Max's family but especially when she met Aidan. It was a little over two weeks after the trial of Tess Harding.

Flashback…….

"Mom, Dad", said Liz spying her parents at the airport.

She ran to them and threw herself in her parents arms. Nancy Parker had tears in her eyes. She may not have giving birth to Liz but she was her daughter. Max smiled at his girlfriend and her parents.

He held Aidan and smiled, "Let's go met Liz's mom and dad okay", said Max.

Aidan nodded his head.

"Well who do we have here", said Nancy looking at Max and his son.

Liz told them all about it, and they saw a lot on the televised court case.

"Hi", said Aidan holding out his hand with a big smiling on his face.

"Mommy say you is her mommy, so you gots to be my gamma", said Aidan smiling.

"Nows I got two gammas, and two's ganpas", said Aidan smiling and planting a noisy kiss on her cheeks.

Nancy had tears in her eyes. He was so adorable. She understood the love her daughter had for this little boy. Jeff looked at the little boy and smiled.

"I got presents", said Jeff. Max groaned.

"Oh no not you too, between my parents and you too, Aidan won't have any space to put these toys", said Max rolling her eyes.

Nancy and Jeff laughed at this before giving him and hug shocking Max but he smiled anyway.

End of Flashback…..

"These kids are driving me up the wall", said Maria.

"Only good thing that came from this is the big breasts I got", said Maria while they all sat at dinner.

Both Jeff and Phillip choked on their wine while listening to Maria. The rest of them laughed.

"Momma what's breasts?", asked Aidan.

"Maria", said Liz glaring.

"What?", asked Maria smirking.

"Anyway Michael is the lazy one I have to get up when the babies are crying, I mean you would think the lazy bum would help", said Maria.

Michael just shook his head.

"I help", said Michael looking offended.

"Oh oh", said Alex.

They knew Maria was going to have some comment.

"Help the only way you help is by sucking on my baby milk makers", said Maria.

Liz shook her head while looking at everyone. Her whole family was there.

"Kyle mind your business", said Maria.

Kyle shook his head while looking at Ava that was feeding their son. She gave birth a week before Serena to a beautiful baby boy. He was so proud. His father was here as well as Amy Deluca Maria's mother who had the same need to voice her opinions as her mother.

"Michael are you not satisfying my daughter sexually?", asked Amy.

Now it was Max that chocked on his wine.

"No mom Michael is still good at that", said Maria smirking.

Jim Valenti smiled at Amy Deluca.

Jim's POV

She's cute, I love a fiesty woman. She is open and honest, you don't find that anymore.

"Well Jim since you love staring at me, tell me a little about yourself", said Amy making Jim blush.

Kyle laughed out loud at his father. After his mother had abandoned them Jim kind of went through the motions he hardly smiled. He was very lonely Kyle knew that. He was happy that Amy made him smile.

"Oh go mom, Kyle where did you get your looks from because it wasn't from your dad, because he is a hottie", said Maria smiling.

The phone rang then and Max went to get it.

"Well Maria you are one of kind", said Nancy smiling.

Jeff joined in laughing.

"Liz phone, she says her name is Rosie Vasquez", said Max holding out the phone.

Jeff and Nancy went paled at that.

"Mom, daddy?", asked Liz looking at them confused.

"Do you know who that is?", asked Liz.

Nancy nodded her head and cleared her throat.

"Lizzie, Rosie Vasquez is your birth mother", said Jeff Parker.

Liz looked at the phone with her heart pounding and reached for the phone in Max's hands.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Liz took the phone and walked out of the room. Nancy and Jeff Parker looked at their daughter with concern.

"Why now?", asked Phillip looking at where Liz left.

"I don't know maybe it had to do with her seeing the trial, but I don't like this", said Jeff.

Phillip nodded his head and got up.

"I have to make a few phone calls, excuse me", said Phillip.

Max looked at his father that just nodded his head. Max knew that his father was doing a background check on this woman because he like Max didn't want anything to happen to Liz.

"Dad wait for me", said Max.

Phillip nodded his head at this.

"Yeah come on", said Phillip.

Max sat in his fathers office while Phillip made a few calls to run a background check on Liz's "mother".

"Yes, Richard thank you very much", said Phillip hanging up.

"He should have the info in like two hours", said Phillip looking at his son.

"Do you think she is bad news dad?", asked Max.

"I don't know but it seems convenient for her all of a sudden to want to meet her daughter", said Phillip.

Max nodded his head in agreement.

Meanwhile Liz clutched the phone tightly in her hand trying to calm her nerves. She picked up the phone but she couldn't speak. Rosie must have heard her breathing so she began speaking.

"Liz I know that I have no business calling your home and I just this is so hard", said Rosie.

Liz listened but didn't respond. She clutched the seat she was sitting in trying to calm her nerves.

"I know I shouldn't be calling but I couldn't help it, I just I just, I don't know I just wanted you to know why", said Rosie.

"Why what? Why you abandoned me why you left me, why all of a sudden you want to be in contact with me when you haven't even thought about me for the last 23 years", yelled Liz.

She was angry now. How dare this woman disrupt her life?

"I know you are angry, but I can explain. Liz please I can explain", said Rosie trying to make her understand.

"Explain what?", yelled Liz.

She was so angry and tired. She just wanted to have her happy life and something always seemed to be ruining that.

"I please, can we meet, please, that's all I ask. I'll answer your questions, I know you have them I just really please", said Rosie almost crying out.

"I can't I can't meet you, I have my family now I just can't", said Liz into the receiver with tears flowing down her eyes.

She just wanted to be happy.

Rosie sighed, "Please Liz", said Rosie.

"Stop calling me that, only friends and family are allowed to call me that", spat out Liz.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to explain", said Rosie.

"How did you know where to find me?", asked Liz.

"I can't tell you that now, please I just need to talk to you. Can we meet, like tomorrow?", asked Rosie.

Liz shook her head, she knew it was a bad idea but she couldn't help but feel that she should. This woman gave birth to her and she owed her that much.

"Okay tomorrow at Peter's Park on third, do you know it?", asked Liz trying to calm her nerves.

"Yes I know it, thank you", whispered Rosie before hanging up the phone.

Liz sighed and tears flowed down her face. She was trembling so much. She felt a hand come down on her shoulders and she looked up into the eyes of the man that she will always love.

"I love you Max", whispered Liz before she fell into his arms.

"It's okay baby, its okay", whispered Max.

"She asked to meet me", said Liz.

Max looked at her and nodded his head.

"Okay if you want to but I'm going to be there, in the background Liz", said Max.

Liz nodded her head. She knew that he would never let her go alone. Kyle walked into the room signaling Max.

"Let's go eat baby", whispered Max.

Liz nodded her head and smiled at him and went to sit with her family. Nancy tried not to protest when Liz told them that she was meeting with her birth mother but she held her tongue she knew that this was something that Liz had to do for herself.

"So what did he find?", asked Max after finding his father sitting in his office.

An office that used to intimidate him as a child because of the large desk that made his father look larger than life. It seemed that Phillip Evans was apart of that office and that large mahogany desk.

"Yeah a little but I need more time, but I know I few things", said Phillip.

Max sat, listened, with wide eyes, at the news that his father gave him. He was angry and is was just something that he knew that Liz did not need.

"She is going to meet this woman tomorrow, I don't think she should", said Max.

"Let her, Liz needs to hear and see it for herself", said Phillip.

Max nodded his head and got up. What he saw in the dinning room made him stop and stare. Liz was sitting at the table smiling full on laughing. It made Max feel good. He didn't want that smile to ever go away.

Morning 9:00 am

"Aidan let's get dressed", said Liz waddling into the room.

"Okay mommy", said Aidan running out his room and looking into the closet.

"So what do you want to wear sweetheart", asked Liz looking down at her son.

"Umm what you wearing mommy, asked Aidan reaching out to rub her tummy.

"So pretty mommy, she gonna be pretty momma", said Aidan.

"Oh she is, you are going to be a great big brother Aidan, I going to wear a dress", replied Liz.

"Umm", said Aidan tapping his chin with his finger and looking at his closet.

Liz had to stifle her laughter. He little boy was so adorable.

"Mommy, daddy say you going to meet yous mommy dat had you in her tummy", said Aidan looking into her face for confirmation.

Liz nodded her head.

"She bad like mommy dat had me in tummy?", asked Aidan.

"I hope not", whispered Liz.

"Lets get you dress baby", said Liz.

Aidan nodded his head and lifted up his arms wanting a hug.

Liz drove to the park. She saw a woman that looked lost. She had dark hair and from where she was sitting Liz noticed that was looking around.

Liz walked up to her and said, "Rosie?", asked Liz.

Rosie looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Liz?", asked Rosie.

Liz nodded her head.

"Oh please sit down", said Rosie moving over to allow Liz to sit down.

"So how far along are you?", asked Rosie.

"About 8 months", whispered Liz.

Rosie nodded her head.

"Look I know this is weird it's just that, I wanted to tell you why I did what I did", said Rosie.

Liz nodded her head so she could continue.

"I was 16 when I met him, I was stupid and naïve, I thought he loved me, I was a virgin and I god I was so stupid. I thought he would be there for me. When I turned 18, I found out I got pregnant and thought it was the best thing, but I didn't know that the man I loved was married with a child of his own", said Rosie looking down at her hands.

"I never wanted to give you away, I never did, but when I told him he told me that he wanted me to get an abortion. I didn't believe in that, I begged him to be with us, but he told me that he couldn't that I was just a quick fuck that went on too long", said Rosie wiping her tears away.

Liz looked up at the woman.

"Why did you give me up then?", asked Liz.

"Oh Liz I didn't want to but he threaten me telling me that, I was this slut and he would take you away from me. I saw a side of Ed Harding that I didn't want to know. I didn't want him raising my child but I knew that I couldn't do it alone. I was only 18 and I just couldn't. I'm so sorry but I hate to say this but I don't regret my decision you got excellent parents, you are happy and I wouldn't change that for the world", said Rosie.

Liz nodded her head.

"I have to tell you something Liz", said Rosie looking at the young woman next to him.

"What?", asked Liz.

"Ed is after you, I found out, he is going to hurt you", said Rosie.

"How?", asked Liz.

"By playing you on your emotions", said Rosie smirking and pulling out an object from behind her back.

"What are you doing", yelled Liz trying to get up.

Rosie grabbed her arm.

"Making sure that you forever remember hurting my daughter", said Rosie pointing the gin at Liz.

"What, I'm your daughter", said Liz backing away from the crazy woman.

"Please little girl are you that stupid, your mother was a druggie, that just got out of rehab. She was nothing but a whore. She stole my husband I'll steal her daughter", said Rosie moving towards Liz.

Liz looked at her and lunged.

"Liz", yelled Max and was startled back when he heard the bullet bang out throughout the air. It hit his eardrums so hard he thought he would go deaf just from the sound. What he saw made his heart stop. Liz and Rosie on the fall covered in blood.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I shot her Max, I shot her", whispered Liz looking down at the trembling body Mr. Harding's wife.

"Its okay, the cope are on the way, shit Liz I didn't know this would happen, I should never have let you meet this woman", said Max.

"It's not my mother, it's Tess's mother", said Liz.

Max looked on in shock.

"But my dad's friend said that your mother was alive", said Max looking down at the woman.

"Yeah she is, I just don't know where she is and all I know is that this woman is not my mother", said Liz trembling.

"Max she is so evil", said Liz crying.

"Liz you are bleeding", said Max.

"No Max, it's her blood, Max?", said Liz.

"Yeah Liz?", asked Max checking the woman's pulse.

He sighed in relieve, she was still breathing, the bullet had hit her arm. He had called 911 ten minutes ago he finally heard the sirens. He would make sure that Mr. Harding pay for hurting his wife to be.

"Max", yelled Liz clutching his arm.

"Liz what is it?", asked Max looking concerned.

"I'm in labor", said Liz gritting her teeth.

"Labor, labor?", asked Max.

"Max this is no time to be freaking out, this baby is coming", yelled Liz smacking his arm.

"Okay, okay, the ambulance is coming", said Max trying not to panic but it wasn't working.

"Help", yelled Max when he saw Liz turning blue.

He heard a siren and waved them over.

"She was shot, after she pulled out a gun on my wife, and my wife is in labor", said Max holding onto Liz that was clutching her stomach in pain.

"Max", yelled Liz.

"It's okay baby, I promise, it's okay", said Max that was now dressed in scrubs and wiping her forehead.

"No it's to early, why is the baby here so early, what if something is wrong", said Liz with tears in her eyes and her hair sticking to her forehead.

"Nothing is wrong baby, the doctor would have said something, I promise nothing is wrong", said Max kissing her forehead but he was worried too.

After the ambulance got them to the hospital Max was made aware that Mrs. Harding made it through surgery. The cops were at her door though. She was under arrest for attempted murder. When Max saw Mr. Harding it took two police officers to hold him back

Flashback…..

"You bastard, your crazy wife pulled out a gun on my wife", yelled Max trying to get at Ed.

"I know you planned this, I knew it, you tried to kill my wife, you sick bastard, you are as crazy as you lunatic wife", yelled Max reaching for him while two police officers held him back.

"I don't know what are you talking about", said Ed obviously confused.

"Your wife came called my wife pretending to be her mother her birth mother, and she shot at my wife, I know you know this, you threaten us leaving the courtroom, now your whacko wife shot at my wife, my very pregnant wife", yelled Max trying to calm his nerves but he couldn't.

Liz could have died, his baby could have died. The reality just set in.

"I didn't god I wouldn't I didn't", said Ed pleadingly to Max.

Max looked at the man that looked broken.

"Me and wife are getting a divorce, I can't handle being in a loveless marriage. I can't handle that my daughter is just like her, I felt the need to protect my family but I can't anymore. I can't pretend anymore", said Ed.

"You expect me to believe this garbage?", asked Max.

"No I don't expect anything, I just never thought she would do this, I told her to stay away from Liz, after what I did in court I knew I was wrong, I lashed out because the daughter that I wanted, the daughter that my wife threaten to kill if I didn't give her up, she said to everyone that she hated me and wanted nothing to do with me. I hated it but I couldn't stop it. I guess that's what she must have felt. I lashed out at you and Liz and I'm so sorry. I just didn't want my wife to hurt her. I didn't want Tess to hurt her and they both did anyway", said Ed breaking down in front of Max.

Max looked at Ed Harding crying on the ground. This man was either sincere or one hell of an actor.

"I'm so sorry, she promised she wouldn't hurt Liz.

She hated that I loved Liz's mother, she hates the fact that I still love her mother", said Ed.

Max sighed while the police officers looked at the man. They felt sorry for this man.

"Why should I believe that you are a man of your word", asked Max looking down at Ed.

"Because he isn't lying Max", said Phillip Evans walking in.

"Dad?", asked Max.

" I checked everything out, he has been seeing Liz's birth mother and has had her under constant protection so that Mrs. Harding couldn't hurt her, also Liz", said Phillip.

"Liz, so why didn't your PI know that Tess had made friends with her?", asked Max.

"He didn't know that Tess was my daughter, Darcy had kicked Tess out of the house when she found out that she was a lesbian, it wasn't my choice but Darcy made her think it was. I have no idea how she found Liz", said Ed looking at Max willing him to believe him.

"I just wanted to protect Liz", said Ed.

"Then why go against her in a court of law, why defend that psycho", said Max.

"Because she threaten to tell my wife where Rosie was living, she threaten to tell Liz that I was her father", said Ed.

Max sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He was just tired, so tired.

"Where is my mother", asked a voice behind them.

Max shifted around to see Liz sitting on a wheelchair with tears in her eyes.

"Baby", whispered Max.

"Where is she?", asked Liz.

"She lives here, she knows that you exist, she knows all about you, but she knew that she had to protect you from Darcy", said Ed.

"Why didn't you go to the police, why didn't you want me", cried Liz.

"God I did, I always wanted you Liz, I was stupid and more scared about Darcy hurting you that I thought I was doing the right thing but I wasn't. Rosie hated giving you up she wanted to keep you but we had to separate you so that Darcy couldn't find you", said Ed looking at the young woman that was his daughter in only one way and that was by blood.

She had a father, a father that was there for her. Ed knew about Jeff Parker. Jeff Parker was the all American dad that loved his family. He had wanted that with Rosie once but he ruined it by letting Darcy run his life but letting his other daughter run his life and control his happiness. He was never in love with Darcy he loved Rosie and when she told him she was pregnant with his child he felt two emotions he felt utter happiness because the woman that he loved was carrying his baby, and he felt utter fear because he knew what would happen when Darcy found out. She made the choice even though Rosie didn't agree to give up his daughter. It was a decision that he both regretted and didn't. Liz got dream parents but he lost his daughter.

"Max", yelled Liz holding Max's hand from the pain.

Ed looked at Liz that was sitting in pain and watch them roll her away. He saw he turn her head around and look at him one last time before turn her head forward.

"I'm ready to talk", said Ed looking at the cops that were present.

End of Flashback……..

"Push Liz", yelled the doctor.

"The baby is crowning", said the doctor.

"God it hurts, it hurts", cried Liz holding onto Max's hand.

"Can't you help with the pain, she is in so much pain", said Max crying himself.

He couldn't stand to see her in pain. He just couldn't.

"It too late for that, your wife refused the medication", said the doctor.

"I was so stupid Max, I didn't take, it hurts, Max it hurts so much", said Liz crying with tears overflowing down her face.

"It's okay baby, it's going to okay its going to be over soon", said Max kissing her forehead and smoothing her hair back trying to calm her down.

"Bear down Liz, here comes the baby", said the doctor.

Liz with her face red and sweat dripping down her face she pushed as hard as possible. Then everyone went quiet and all they heard was the sound of a baby wailing loudly.

"The baby our baby Liz, look baby our baby", said Max in awe.

"Do you want to cut the cord dad?", asked the doctor smiling.

Max nodded his head up and down quickly leaving Liz's side and cutting the cord. The nurses took the baby and cleaned it while Liz looked bear down once more to push out the placenta. Max looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"Now let's meet your parents", said the nurse on duty.

Liz smiled when the nurse placed the baby on her stomach. "Awe Max, look at that", whispered Liz in awe holding a finger out which her baby grabbed and yawned obviously tired from a long day.

"Daddy's eyes and ears huh?", chuckled Liz softly.

Max looked on at his baby which he thought was so beautiful. Both his children were beautiful.

"I think everyone wants to know", said Liz.

His baby was here he didn't want to leave yet.

"Go on we have the rest of our lives to be with our baby", said Liz smiling with sweat on her forehead but Max thought she never looked so beautiful.

Max raced out.

"I'm a father", yelled Max smiling.

Maria got up a yelled jumping up and down. Phillip and Jeff smiled big with proud smiles.

"What is it?", asked Serena.

Max and Liz wanted it to be a surprise. Max looked around before saiying

"It's a


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"SO how did they take the news?", asked Liz nursing her daughter.

Aidan was so happy when he found out he had a little sister. It was the best news of his life.

"Well no is as happy as Aidan that's for sure", said Max smiling as Liz.

She was so beautiful to him. He had a daughter a perfect little girl.

"Man she got my ears", said Max letting out a sigh. Liz giggled at that.

"I love your ears", said Liz.

They heard a knock at the door.

"Can we come in?", asked Serena smiling holding her own child.

"Yeah come in", whispered Liz closing her gown.

She knew that the guys were still uncomfortable with women nursing.

"Awww Lizzie she is so pretty", said Maria squealing.

Liz smiled down at the small baby in her arms and kissed that top of her head that smelled so sweet. She always wondered why babies smelled like that. It was this smell that could not be described. It was soft and warm and inviting.

"Momma", yelled Aidan running into the room.

"Oh baby", said Liz reaching out to cup his face.

"Momma is my siswter?", asked Aidan reaching out with his finger to touch her face.

"Yeah baby it's your sister", whispered Liz smiling at the awed look on Aidan's face.

He was so cute sometimes.

"She my birthday present", said Aidan smiling.

"I guess she is", said Max.

"But pal you know we your birthday is not for another two days right?", asked Max.

Aidan nodded his head.

"Daddy I knows, she coming early", said Aidan smiling and reaching out once more to touch her cheek.

The little girl opened her eyes and gave Aidan and toothless smile that consisted of spit bubbled.

"Oh she smile pretty like mommy", said Aidan smiling at her.

"So what's her name?", asked Maria taking a seat.

"Well we decided on Malia Sima Evans.

Malia which means calm and peaceful and Sima is all the first letters of the girls' first name, Maria, Isabel, Serena, and Ava. Sima actually means treasure and prize and that is what she is to me and that is what Aidan is to me", said Liz.

"That is so beautiful", said Maria crying a little bit.

Liz smiled at her friend and closed her eyes. She was so tired and like her daughter she needed to be in a calm and peaceful environment. Her daughter gave her that.

"I think Liz needs her rest guys", said Max showing out the door.

"We will see you later guys", said Michael walking out the room.

He was going to get Aidan but Liz's look stopped him.

"Leave him here, I need my babies with me", said Liz.

Michael smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Come up here Aidan", whispered Liz moving over so her son could lie down next to her.

Aidan smiled and did as his mother told him. He held her hand while Max pulled the chair next to the bed and smiled in pure happiness at his beautiful family.

"Mind telling me what's on your mind Mr. Evans", whispered Liz smiling at Aidan that was playing peek-a-poo with Malia.

Malia was only a day old but she was already enjoying being part of the family. Her brown eyes with little flecks of gold that he received from her father would melt heart some day. Well some day far, far away if Max had his way. This day was perfect and Max will never forget it.

2 months later…..

Malia POV

Nice place here. Nice people. Nice old brother. That's what my mommy called him. He is playing with me. He makes me laugh. Oh it's the daddy person, he is smiling at me. I love him already. Now I'm hungry.

Malia let out a cry.

"Oh okay baby, it's okay, mommy's here", said Liz rushing into the nursery to see Aidan already handing her a cloth so she could put over her shoulder for when she would burp his sister.

Aidan loved being an older brother and he loved his sister. She was the prettiest girl in the whole world in this opinion.

"Mommy?", asked Aidan.

"Yeah baby", asked Liz rocking in the rocking chair.

"Are we going to the park today, I want to show my siswter the swings", said Aidan.

"Okay baby we will let me finish feeding Malia and we will go, but daddy will be coming home soon why don't we wait for him so we all could go", said Liz.

Aidan nodded his head before jumping up and down kissed his mother on the cheek and ran out of the room. Liz shook her head at that and closed her eyes remembering the last two months of her life.

Flashback………..

"We are going home today Malia", said Liz smiling.

"Today we are going to a birthday party too. It's Aidan's party he was born on Christmas but he wanted to wait for you to get home so you could be at his party", said Liz rocking her back and forth.

Malia just looked at her mother and blow spit at her.

"Well you told me", said Liz smiling and kissing her forehead.

She didn't have hair yet and which Max complained about. She remembered that conversation.

"Max, she is a baby not even a week old of course she has no hair", said Liz giggling.

"But I had hair, why doesn't she have hair what if she never gets hair, they will tease her on the playground Liz, kids can be so cruel", said Max looking distressed.

Liz just laughed harder.

"Oh baby, her hair will grow, I promise", said Liz and laughed again when Max started to pull at the little hair that was on Malia's head and say, "Grown damn it, grow".

Liz shook herself form her day dream when she heard someone clear their voice.

"Hi", whispered a woman with dark long hair and brown eyes.

"Hello do I know you", asked Liz.

"No you don't but you know of me", whispered the woman biting her lips.

"Okay then who are you?", asked Liz getting uncomfortable.

"I'm your birth mother", whispered Rosie.

Liz gasped and she shook and looked at the woman. She now knew where she got her looks from. The dark hair and the dark eyes this was her mother. She looked nothing like Ed Harding Tess inherited her looks from him.

"Please I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry, I'll just go", said Rosie already turning around.

She was shaking herself.

"No", yelled Liz.

Rosie turned around and looked at the young woman in front of her.

"Please sit", whispered Liz trying to calm a whimpering Malia in her arms.

When she yelled Malia got fussy.

"Alright, I'm sorry for dropping by like this, it's just Ed told me that you would be here and well I just couldn't stop myself, know you wouldn't want to see me, I wasn't going to come in I just wanted to see you how you look like, I'm sorry", whispered Rosie wiping tears form her eyes.

Liz had tears in her eyes too. This woman was her birth mother, yet she knew nothing about her. Her experience with Darcy still scared her but she knew that this was her birth mother. She knew that for a fact.

"I ", whispered Liz looking down her daughter.

She would never give her up. She loved her so much, she just couldn't imagine.

"Why", was the only thing that Liz asked. Liz looked her directly in the eye and saw the pain that laid there.

It was so visible Liz almost cringed.

"I had to, she promised to kill me and you, I knew that I couldn't let that happen, I knew I had to make a choice, I choice even though it hurt me to do so, I don't regret it. Ed made sure that you had the best family possible and that you would be in the best car. I wanted you to be happy. I made a difficult choice, I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to give you up. You were the best thing that I have ever done. I was so happy when I learned I was pregnant, so was Ed. He, we wanted you so much, but with Darcy it wasn't possible. I'm not trying to make up excuses. I know you hate me but I thought at the time it was the right thing to do. And looking at you now I know I wasn't wrong", said Rosie bowing her head at sobs shook her small frame.

Liz also had tears in her eyes. She now knew that was wanted that it was a choice that her mother made to save her life. Rosie's head sprung up when she felt Liz touch her shoulders.

"I want to try", said Liz.

Rosie sobbed out and cried so hard at that small sentence. Her daughter was giving her a chance.

"Thank you", whispered Rosie.

Max walked into the room with Aidan and stopped. He saw his Liz sitting with a woman that looked a lot like her. It didn't take a genius to figure out who this woman was. He smiled though when he saw Liz laughing.

"Oh Liz she is so pretty", said Rosie cooing the baby.

"She looks like her daddy", said Liz with pride in her eyes.

"Oh you have to meet my son, Aidan, he is such a perfect little boy. He has begged to come here everyday because he swears that Malia will forget his face", said Liz giggling.

"Mommy", yelled out Aidan.

Liz's face lit up when she saw her little man. Rosie noticed this and smiled. She was happy that her daughter had such a wonderful life.

"Hey baby, where's daddy", asked Liz.

Aidan pointed to the door where Liz saw Max standing. He was so breathtakingly handsome.

"Max", sighed Liz smiling at him.

Max gave her that little half smile that he reserved just for her. Rosie stood up and looked at the man that loved her daughter. Max looked at her and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Max, and you must be Rosie, nice to meet you", said Max.

Rosie gaped in shock. She was certain that Max wouldn't approve of her seeing Liz but he was a stand up guy.

"Nice to meet you also", whispered Rosie.

End Flashback…..

"Mom", sighed Liz looking at her mother that was all over the kitchen trying to help cook.

"I can cook you know", whispered Liz.

Nancy just laughed and shook her head while Liz looked offended.

"No offense Liz but I'm with Nancy on his one, you burn jello", said Maria sitting down with her baby girl.

Michael right now was watching tv with her son and teaching him how to be a guy.

"Oh why I never", said Liz holding Malia against her chest.

"Me and Lia are going to our room", said Liz sticking her nose in the air.

"Oh Liz what time is Rosie coming over?", asked Nancy.

Nancy and Jeff Parker decided to move closer to their family and sell the family business. Liz was a little disappointed about the selling but loved the fact that her parents were going to be closer. Jeff and Phillip Evans actually decided to go into business together and open a new chain of restaurants.

"Oh she said by 8", said Liz walking out of the room.

Rosie had become a permanent fixture in their home now. Nancy and Jeff were wary at first but after the first meeting in which Rosie told them that she was thankful that Liz found parents like them, they were more comfortable. Ed was another issue though. His divorce was getting messy. Liz and him came to an understanding though. She promised to be more open to the idea of him in her life but she would need some time in which he gave her. But Liz was more now than ever to bury the hatch so to speak at least for her children so she invited him to dinner. She told everyone her idea even though Max and Phillip and especially Jeff were not in agreement they knew this was important to her so they said they would be calm when he came. They all loved Rosie but Ed that was another issue.

"Nancy how are you", said Rosie giving her a hug.

"I brought presents", said Rosie.

Max sighed.

"Come on you guys are spoiling them", said Max rolling his eyes.

"Grandma's right", said Rosie smiling.

"Ah don't pout Max", said Nancy giggling.

"Come Rosie into the kitchen and help us", said Diane coming into the room.

"Alright", said Rosie putting her bags down and following Nancy.

"Amy", smiled Rosie giving her a hug.

"Did Jim come?", asked Rosie taking a piece of fruit to eat.

"Yeah they are all in the living room, burping farting you know being men", said Amy.

"Michael our son better not be farting and burping and acting like you in there", yelled Maria.

"Maria", sighed Michael.

"He is becoming a guy", said Michael.

"Isn't that right Gavin", said Michael while his son giggled and spit at him in response.

"That's my boy", said Michael with a big goofy smile on this face.

"Michael Guiren if that boy is anything like you by the end of this night, I'm taking him to the opera and ballet", said Maria.

Michael looked horrified.

"No Maria you can't do that to the boy, he will be scared for life, that's not fair", said Michael getting up with his son while Kyle laughed at him.

"That goes for you too Kyle, Jimmy better not be picking up bad habits", said Ava with her hands on her hips.

Phillip, Jim, and Jeff tried to stifle their laughter.

"Why don't you say anything to Zan or not Max", said Kyle.

"Because Zan has a daughter and Aidan is a sweety like his daddy", said Ava smiling.

Max blushed while the guys threw popcorn at him.

"Wussy", said Kyle.

His son started getting hyper too. "Calm down Jimmy", said Kyle.

Jimmy let out a squeal and threw popcorn at his dad making Alex bust out laughing.

"That's classic Jimmy, simply classic", said Alex giggling.

"Alright everyone dinner time", said Diane.

Everyone walked over to the dinning room table when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it", yelled out Liz holding her daughter against her chest.

She opened the door and smiled.

"Thanks for coming", said Liz.

Ed nodded his head.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean Rosie doesn't even talk to me anymore, and your family hates me", said Ed looking down at the bag that he brought.

He had gifts for his grandchildren.

"You are my family, I'm doing this for my babies, they deserve to know their grandfather", said Liz letting him into the door.

"Grandfather, I never thought about that", whispered Ed.

"Liz", called out Ed when she started making her way towards the dinning room. "Yes", answered Liz.

"Thank you for letting me be here, I know how hard it was for you to do that so thank you", said Ed. Liz walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Your welcome dad", whispered Liz into his ear.

Ed smiled big at that. This was his second chance to be a good father. He took a breath and walked into the diner that would change his life.

15 year old Aidan Evans walked down the long hallway and jumped a little when he heard the door slam shut. He never thought he would be going to a place like this but he needed answers and this was the only place to get them. He looked around and tried not to shiver. This place was giving him the creeps. He sat down and waited. His hands shook as he picked up the phone.

"Aidan", said the woman.

"Tess", replied Aidan.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Aidan's POV

Everyone is probably wondering what has been happening in my life since the birth of my little sister. Lots of things actually. So sit back and relax while I show you what life has been like in the Evans's household.

Flashback…..

Ed Harding walked into the dinning room and sighed when he received a glare from both Phillip and Max Evans.

"Hey everyone", whispered Ed sitting down in the seat Liz pointed to.

Everyone nodded their head.

"Hello Ed", said Amy trying to lighten the tension that seemed to be so thick in the room.

"Hello", whispered Ed.

"Grampa", yelled Aidan running towards Ed and jumping in his lap.

His mother told him that he was his grandfather and that he would love him like grandpa Phillip and grandpa Jeff did. Ed smiled large at the little boy that flung himself into his arms. He looked nothing like his daughter Tess, this little boy looked exactly like his mother. He supposed that was a good thing, he didn't think that Liz would feel comfortable with Aidan. Exactly that's true, he knew that Liz would accept him whether or not he looked like Tess.

"I brought you presents", said Ed smiling.

"Ohhhh", whispered Aidan.

He loved having another person to spoil him.

"What is it?", asked Aidan trying hard to look into the big bag that Ed brought.

"Aidan", said Liz sternly.

"Sorry momma", said Aidan getting off Ed's lap.

"It's alright Liz, its nice to see his excitement", said Ed.

Liz nodded her head but she still didn't want Aidan to jump on people like that.

"Ohh Ahh", said Aidan looking at the toy truck that his grandpa gave him.

Max just smiled at his son that was so excited.

"I got Malia something also", said Ed.

"You don't have to buy them gifts they will love you", said Liz.

"I", whispered Ed putting his head down trying to stop his trembling.

"Where is the rest-room?", asked Ed trying not to let them see that he was upset.

"Down the hall and to your left", replied Diane.

Ed nodded his head getting up from the table.

"Grampa, what's da matta?", asked Aidan.

"Nothing Aidan, I just have to use the bathroom?", said Ed.

"But why you crwying?", asked Aidan.

"Aidan baby stop asking so many questions, let your grandpa go to the bathroom", said Rosie.

Aidan nodded his head but he was still confused. Rosie got up and followed Ed into the bathroom.

"Rosie, I can't do this, how can Liz forgive me, look what I did to her, what I made you do to her", said Ed with tears flowing from his eyes.

Rosie nodded her head and step in front of him.

"She has a forgiving heart. I'm happy that you found people that would teach her something so wonderful as forgiveness. It's going to take time but I know it will get better. I has gotten better, I feel so alive Ed for being part of this family. Give it time", said Rosie.

"What about us?", asked Ed.

"You haven't been around lately. I miss you so much", whispered Ed.

"I know I just needed this time with my daughter Ed, I love you so much but I needed the time", said Rosie.

"I know, I wished that we could have done it together", said Ed kissing her softly on the mouth.

"I love you Ed, I really do", said Rosie.

Ed wiped her tears away.

"My divorce its final, we can be together, since Darcy is now in jail, she can't threaten my family anymore", said Ed smiling.

Rosie smiled large squealing.

"Finally", whispered Rosie.

"I guess he does care", said Max.

"Yes he does, I know you guys feel uncomfortable with him, but please, I just want us to be a family. Please Dad, daddy", said Liz looking at Jeff and Phillip.

They both nodded their heads.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me", said Liz kissing both their cheeks making them blush.

"Anything for you", said Jeff Parker.

Aidan looked around at the scene in front of him.

"Me want kissy to momma", said Aidan pouting his lips.

Everyone bust out laughing at Aidan's disgruntled look.

"Aww baby, can't forget about my little man", said Liz kissing him all over his face making him giggle and squirm.

Ed walked in with Rosie holding hands. Ed stopped and looked down when the men at the table stared at him.

"Come sit Ed, we want to eat", said Phillip.

Ed looked up and sighed.

"Yeah let's get our eat on", said Michael agreeing.

He would try to be nice for Liz's sake. Ed sat and smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

End Flashback………………

Aidan's POV

That day changed everyone's lives. My mother and Ed became closer after that. Malia of course grew up to be beautiful. She drives me crazy following me around and trying to act like me but I love her. How can I not. She is the best of my mother and father. Aunt Maria is still as funny as ever and of course she doesn't know the word tact. That word never seems to be part of her vocabulary. I remember when she announced she was pregnant once more.

Flashback………….

They were all sitting together eating dinner as usual. Aidan's little cousins were running around yelling out something or other.

"Mommy need cake", said Malia trying not to grab the cake that was in front of.

Liz shook her head, she was so similar to Aidan it wasn't funny.

"Malia calm down Mom said you have to wait for it", said Aidan rolling his eyes.

The table was noisy as usual since every Sunday they all got together for a grand family dinner. Jim Valenti even moved closer to be with Amy. They were now engaged to be married.

"Need cake", yelled Malia and dove head first into a cake.

Max looked at his little girl in the cake and basically said, "Liz pass me the knife".

"Max don't you see your daughter in the cake, Maria why did you put the cake on the table again", said Liz glaring at the woman.

"Umm don't know, must have forgotten since I have the best night of my life", said Maria.

"Oh no", mumbled Alex.

"Here we go again", said Alex.

"I hate to even ask, but I'll bite Maria why was your night great", said Zan.

"Zan", sighed Liz.

"I'm happy my baby's head is in the cake so she can't hear this, Aidan cover your ears", said Liz knowing that Maria was going to say something that can't be said in pleasant company.

Aidan sighed again and stuck his fingers in his ears. He didn't understand these adults sometimes.

"Umm Michael did this thing with his tongue, in my twat shit it was fucking awesome, oh and we watched lesbian porno, Damn they have nice breasts", said Maria.

Once again Phillip chocked, and Max hit his back to dislodge whatever got stuck there. Everyone sat with their mouths gaped open while the children stared at their Aunt and Mother.

"Mommy what's breasts?", asked Malia when she removed her head from the cake.

Her whole face was covered with the frosting from the cake.

"Umm lesbian porno think I could borrow the tape, me and Jim were looking for new kinky ways to spice up our sex life", said Amy.

Jim just rubbed his hands over his face. After all this time he still wasn't used to Amy's blunt attitude.

"Umm I can, but Michael is using it, you know he uses it to masturbate", said Maria.

Michael just let out a whimper of embarrassment. Phillip shook his head. Ed looked around and bust out laughing.

"I love this family", said Ed smiling.

"Mama what's breast", asked Malia pouting since her mother didn't want to give her an answer.

"By the way family I'm pregnant", said Maria eating her rice.

Phillip once again chocked on his food. Michael fell out of his seat because he of course fainted. Max just sat back and asked Kyle to pass the knife that Liz forgot to pass. Aidan still sat there with his fingers in ears.

"Mom can I listen now", asked Aidan.

"Yeah baby", said Liz sighing while nodded her head.

End of Flashback…………..

Aidan's POV

I still laugh at that. Aunt Maria still has a way with words. Aunt Isabel found out she was pregnant that night also. Uncle Alex has never smiled so much. He was so happy to find out that his wife was carrying his baby. He smiled for 9 months after that until Aunt Isabel gave birth to my baby cousin Michael named after Uncle Michael. We all call him MJ because his middle name is Jamie. Now to Uncle Kyle and Aunt Ava, they had a couple of kids too. IN fact they had 5 in total. 4 boys and one little girl. My uncles and grandfathers always tease them about them loving to procreate but I love them. They are the best people in the world.

Now unto Cousin Zan and Cousin Serena. The only had two kids a boy and a girl. Serena said the pain was too much and two babies were more than enough. Cousin Serena did become a nurse and both her and Ava work as nurses at the hospital together and with Dad at his office. Grandma Rosie and Grandpa Ed did get married in a small reception. Mom was the matron of honor of course and Dad was the best man. I can't remember all of it because I was still fairly young when it happened but I do remember eating lots and lots of cake and chasing my cousins around the backyard where the reception was held. Grandpa Phillip and Jeff are in business together opening all these fancy restaurants. Its actually doing well and the two man have become best-friends. My grandmothers are just having a ball spoiling us. You know dad still gets annoyed whenever they buy us something but I know he has given up that fight long time ago.

Now unto the most important people in my life, mom and dad. They mean so much to me. I know most people my age don't get along with their parents but I do. I mean sometimes they are sappy with all the lovy dovy looks that they give each other but I still love them. My mother is an architect and my dad got his dream of becoming a doctor. In fact is an ob/gyn. I could talk to him about just about anything while everything except sex because dad gets a little nervous when sex is being mentioned around me. He thinks that I would make a mistake but I won't I know that because I'm just not interested in being a dad, not now not for another 15 years anyway. But when I do I want to have a relationship like the ones my parents have. They have this love that is kind of amazing you know. Its kind of that fairy tale relationship. They fight of course but they always find a way to fix the problem. They talk to each other and to us as a family. They never let problems grow they deal with them. Well I want someone like that. I even remember their wedding day.

Flashback……..

"Liz you are so beautiful", said Rosie tearing up at her daughter that stood in front of a mirror fixing her veil.

"Yes she is", whispered Nancy.

"My baby is getting married", cried Nancy.

"Oh momma don't cry", whispered Liz hugging her tightly trying to hold on to her tears.

"I feel so lucky I have the best family and I get to marry the man of my dreams. Mommy I love you, you raised me and taught me manners and loved me, mom you gave me up so I could have the best life possible, you gave me the greatest gift, and Diane you will become my mother too, you gave me Max and I don't know how to thank you", said Liz smiling.

Diane had tears in her eyes and pulled the young girl into a tight hug.

"Thank you for loving my son, he was lost until he found you, until Maria hired you", laughed Diane.

"Yeah she is the matchmaker indeed. I still have to thank her for that", said Liz.

"Ah the marriage is enough thanks", said Maria coming into the room with a large smile on her face followed closely by Serena, Ava, and Isabel and their children.

Aidan ran in with his suit and tie looking so adorable.

"My baby", whispered Liz hugging him tightly.

"Mommy, you look so so very beautiful", said Aidan with a large grin on his face.

He had the front two teeth missing. Her little man had her wrapped around his finger.

"Thank you baby, go get ready", said Liz kissing his cheeks.

Aidan ran out of the room.

"No running", said Liz.

Even if it was her wedding day she was still a mother.

"Mama", said Malia crawling towards her mother wanting to be picked up.

"Ah my little girl, aren't you beautiful you look so much like your daddy", whispered Liz kissed her soft curls that adorned her head.

"It's time", whispered Serena looking at her watch.

Liz smiled when both her father stood outside the door. They each took one arm and lead her to her true love.

End Flashback…..

Aidan's POV

I remember walking down the aisle with my father smiling at me with Uncle Michael standing beside him as his best man. Aunt Ava was the Matron of Honor. I know Aunt Maria bust out crying and let out a Amen loudly when Mom and Dad finally said I do. It was so much fun eating all that cake and mom didn't even get mad either. They went on their honeymoon that night. They decided to go to Disney World with us as their honeymoon for the next two weeks instead of leaving my and Lia with our grandparents.

Life has been good. I had the best family and best friend a kid could ask for then my teacher gives me an assignment that I know will change my life. She asked us to write about the someone that we hardly know but has an influence on how our life has turned out. I mean it seemed like a easy enough assignment but it wasn't because for the life of me I didn't know a person like that. Or at least didn't think I could do what my heart told me that I had to do. I knew that the one person that didn't know me that much but influenced my life was my birth mother Tess Harding.

Even though we don't talk much about her I know she exists. I know that my mom didn't give birth to me. I also know that she is biologically my aunt. My parents never keep things from me. It's just not how we work. Even though we talk about things, Tess Harding is a very sore subject. I know she hurt me when I was younger and I know she tried to hurt my dad and mom. I just don't know why. I could ask my mother but I want to know everything and she can't give me that only Tess Harding could. I remember talking to my parents about actually visiting her. It was a difficult thing to see my mother cry. She didn't want me to go but she knew that it was something that I had to do for myself. Dad was just against it totally.

I know mom talked to him because he came up to me one night and said, "I know that you have to do this, and while I don't like it, I know that I could trust you. You have never giving me any reason not to. So I trust your judgement. But son I don't want you to get hurt and Tess Harding is capable of doing that. She is can hurt you not only physically but emotionally as well". I told him that nothing she could say could hurt me because I have parents that love and support me. I told him I just wanted some answers about why she didn't want me. Why did she hurt me, why did she hate mom. He nodded his head and hugged me saying that it was up to me. So now you know. I'm walking down this hallway feeling like I'm going to meet my maker or something. I'm scared to death. I seat down looking around and finally face front and look into the cold blue eyes of the woman that gave birth to me. Her hair is long past her shoulders and her face looks tired and worn out. I know prison does that to people.

"Aidan" she says.

"Tess", I whisper back.

She looks at me confused and I say, "I came for some answers, I want to know why".

Tess nods her head and said, "Well Aidan let me see if I could explain


	16. Chapter 15 Complete

Chapter 15 Complete

Aidan's POV

I looked at this woman and I knew that I should be scared or even intimidated. She had tried to kill me. But my need to know what happened outweighed any fear that I might have. Is it wrong to hate her? I remember asking my mother that one day when I was like 10 years old. She told me no but she also told me that she knew the type of person that I was and that I didn't hate her. It just wasn't in my nature to hate. I asked her how did she knew that? She simply said "Aidan I am your mother, a mother knows". Now I sit before my biological mother and wonder if she knows me at all. She couldn't though because she never wanted to know me. That's why I'm here. I want to know why she didn't want me, why she didn't care to know me and why it was her life's mission to destroy my family.

"Look I'm not going to lie to you, I spent 11 years in jail and being a liar doesn't really accomplish anything", replied Tess brushing her stringy blond hair away from her face.

Tess's POV

Well this is my son. He doesn't look a thing like me. It's not surprising. He would never have looked like me. God knew what he was doing. What shocked me was that he was sitting here at all. One of the officers had come in and told me that I had a visitor which was shocking in and of itself. Who would want to visit me? I mean come on. I am a woman that hurt her son. Many don't find that a nice trait to have. I spent 11 years in this prison, this hell really and I don't think I've learned anything but to be angry. I have been angry for so long. It took me 5 years to get over my delusions of busting out of here and killing Max Evans and Liz. I hated them both for putting me here and I couldn't stand the idea that they were happy while I was suffering. Then it took me another 2 years to stop wanting to kill my father because if he didn't cheat on my mother then this would have never have happened. The last couple of years of course were spent in denial that I did anything wrong. But this last year was when I finally felt the pangs of guilt that Liz talked about in court that day. I felt guilt and remorse. It overwhelmed me. I couldn't breath and I wanted to die because the pain was too much. I hurt people. I was a monster I knew that. Everyone knew that it wasn't shocking.

"Why did you hurt my family?", asked Aidan looking at the woman.

"Because I could", answered Tess looking into his eyes.

She saw him flinch. She knew he would.

"So what if you could what gives you the right to do it?", asked Aidan getting angry with the vague answers that this woman was giving him.

"Because I hated her, I hated him. It's as simple as that. They were on my hate list. Little boy, you don't know hate yet. I can see it. You are still innocent in that way. The world hasn't harden your heart yet. Look hate is what I'm made of. It's what makes me live through this. Hate Liz I hate your father. It's as simple as that", answered Tess.

"Umm, what would you say if I told you I hated you, that they hated you", said Aidan trying to get a response from the passive woman sitting in front of him.

Then he got his answer. He saw the flicker of pain pass over her face before she quickly covered it up with her mask of indifference.

"Well you are entitled to feel that way, I can't change it", said Tess.

"Do you wish that you could?", asked Aidan.

"No I don't it's what I knew would happen", answered Tess never taking her eyes off of him.

"DO you wish that I died that day?", asked Aidan.

Tess looked up into his eyes confused for a minute then the significance of his statement hit her. He was really asking her if she wished that he never been born.

"Do you want the truth, or a version of it that would make you sleep at night?", asked Tess still looking at him.

Aidan shifted in his seat mentally preparing himself.

"I want the whole truth and nothing but that", answered Aidan.

"I didn't want you, I never did; you were just a pawn in my game. I wanted your father to yield to me, to give me what I wanted and you were just there to be used", answered Tess.

She was shocked when he didn't flinched. His face was as indifferent as hers has been. Aidan nodded his head and looked at her again.

"Do you hate me?", asked Aidan.

Tess looked at him once again trying to get a feel for what he was thinking. She got nothing.

"I don't know you", answered Tess

"That never stop you from hating someone before so again I ask you, do you hate me?", asked Aidan calmly looking her in the eyes, more like penetrating her soul with his eyes.

She knew that look. It was a look that he got from Liz actually not from his father.

"I don't hate you", answered Tess slowly.

"Do you hate my parents?", asked Aidan.

Tess once again thought of giving him a vague answer but she saw the determined look on his face and decided against it.

"I did, but now I don't feel much of anything", answered Tess. She knew it was a lie though.

"You are lying", answered Aidan looking into her eyes once more.

Tess looked at him and answered once more.

"I hate them, I still do and that hate eats at me", answered Tess.

"Do you love Pam Troy?", asked Aidan.

Tess seemed surprised at this. It's been a while since she even seen the woman. They were put in different prisons. Last she heard Pam Troy got parole about 4 years ago. But she went nuts and they put her in the ward. She kept repeating that Tess made her do it.

"At the time yes, now I don't know", answered Tess honestly.

"Did you use her too?", asked Aidan.

"Yes", said Tess simply.

"Why?", asked Aidan but he already knew the answer to that question.

"Because it was easy, and I needed to get back at Max", answered Tess.

"I have one more question then I'll leave", said Aidan.

Tess nodded her head.

"Did you ever in your lifetime love me at all?", asked Aidan.

Tess looked at him and saw the sadness there. It was painful and she resisted the urge to clench her fists. She didn't want to answer this.

"I don't have to answer you", said Tess.

"I know that but I'm asking you anyway", answered Aidan.

Tess looked at him and knowing that he would probably sit there all day until he got an answer.

"No I didn't", answered Tess.

"I didn't love you then because I don't know how to do that. I only know how to hate. I hated Liz and I hated Max, and my father and his whore. I hated them because I don't know how to love", answered Tess.

"But you told me that you don't hate me, then what is it that you feel for me?", asked Aidan.

"Nothing, I feel nothing", answered Tess.

"How can you feel nothing?", asked Aidan getting angry.

She knew he would.

"You wouldn't understand, your father loves you, Liz loves you, you probably have a whole group of people that love you, I was never taught that", said Tess.

"My mother didn't because she herself didn't know how", answered Tess.

"That's", said Aidna then he bust out laughing.

"That's bullshit", said Aidan looking at the woman in front of him.

"My mother loved you, she loved you with her whole heart, and you sent her to destroy my father, Pam Troy loved you, she is in a the looney bin because of what you did, grandpa loved you, he let you get away with anything you wanted, he told you he loved you everyday, I know he did, he tried to keep you from turning out like you she-devil mother, Sorry Ms. Harding if I don't buy your sob story about the poor little girl that is in here because she received no love, I'm 15 years old a bit naïve but not stupid", said Aidan.

Tess looked at him in shock.

"Well I see where you get your attitude from", said Tess crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah from my mother Liz Parker-Evans, didn't think I noticed that you refused to say that she is my mother did you?" asked Aidan. Tess shifted in her seat glaring at him.

"She is not your mother, I am", said Tess.

Aidan just smiled. "I'll repeat to you what I said to grandpa at the courthouse 11 years ago. You are not my mother. A mother is someone you reads you bed time stories, a mother yells at you for running in the living room, a mother is someone that helps you with your science project, a mother is someone who loves you", said Aidan looking at Tess.

"And you Tess Harding are none of those things, You will never be any of those things. I have a mother her name is Liz Evans. She is and will always be my mother", said Aidan getting up.

"Good day Ms. Harding it has been an enlightening afternoon", said Aidan.

"Why did you come here", asked Tess.

"Because I needed to confirm what I already know, that you have not changed and to forgive you", answered Aidan.

"Why would you forgive me I thought you hated me", replied Tess.

"Forgiving you is for me, it's for my piece of mind not for your benefit and I don't hate you. I feel nothing for you. You were wrong when you said that I didn't understand. I do, I don't' feel anything towards you. You are a stranger to me, someone that I would pass on the street and not remember in the next minute. You are insignificant now. I won't remember you after this day, I know that. I just needed closure. You were a part of my life that I needed to shut the door too that's all. If I feel anything towards you it would be anger because you hurt my parents; that's all. You are as significant as someone that would have mugged my parents. Yes you hurt them and yes I'm angry but that's all. It will pass. It has passed. I feel nothing for you Ms. Harding. But I know for a fact that you feel something for me and that will eat at you behind those bars at night. Good Day, I hope you find that closure that I received today. Thank you for your time", answered Aidan getting up and walking out.

She could still here the noise of his timberland boots hitting the ground as he walked away. She still could hear the doors shutting telling her that she was still in prison. She could here the door behind her open and she could see the officer walking her to her cell. She could hear the women talking to each other. She knew that this was the end. Her own son didn't feel anything for her. She thought that he would hate her, despise her even but he felt nothing and that was worse then anything else. She swallowed back the sob that wanted to escape her mouth. She knew that she would never be the same. She then felt it the overwhelming pain the grief the guilt envelop her whole heart making her tremble. She laid back on her bed looking at the ceiling of her cell. She noticed the cracks that were there but nothing else. She thought she would be able to handle the meeting but she couldn't She couldn't handle a 15 years old boy. She couldn't handle the fact that he didn't hate her. She couldn't handle the fact that they didn't feel anything for her. She knew that they would forget her this day, but she wouldn't forget them. Her son's words came back full force at her.

"I don't feel anything towards you. You are a stranger to me, someone that I would pass on the street and not remember in the next minute. You are insignificant now. You are insignificant now. You are insignificant now. You are insignificant now".

Those words repeated over and over in her mind. The next morning they found her. Her eyes wide open and her expression blank.

"Harding", yelled the officer.

"Harding", yelled the officer again.

Tess didn't make a move. She had retreated. She had lost not only the battle but the war. Her mind was gone now and there would be nothing that would bring it back.

Aidan walked into the waiting arms of his parents hugging them tightly.

"Baby?", asked Liz looking at him almost afraid to see what damage that Tess probably inflicted on her son.

"Let's go home", said Aidan smiling at her and kiss her cheeks.

He reached over and hugged his dad. Max looked at Liz over his son's shoulders. Liz just shrugged her shoulders and sighed. He would tell them on his own time.

"Aidan", yelled Malia looking at her older brother.

She was 11 years old now and didn't understand everything but she knew that Aidan needed her now.

"Yeah babe, I'm coming", said Aidan smiling at his baby sister that was standing there with her hands on her hips.

Their twin brother and sister stood next to Malia trying to copy her stance and he laughed. "Let's go home", said Aidan wrapping an arm around her shoulders walking out of that prison. His family had wanted to be there for him that day and he knew that they would always be there for him.

"Aidan, Aidan", yelled the twins jumping into his arms.

He laughed again. He loved his family.

"Mom dad you coming?", asked Aidan.

Liz grabbed Max's hands and nodded her head following the rest of the family out. They would talk about it but not now.

"Dad stop panicking", said Aidan rolling his eyes.

"But you are getting married, my baby is getting married", said Max pacing.

Aidan just laughed. This was his wedding day and he wasn't surprised when he saw his father acting a fool as his mother would say. Liz breezed into the room, rolled her eyes at Max and went up to her son kissing his cheeks.

"Aren't you the most handsome man in the whole world", said Liz kissing his cheeks.

"Mom", whined Aidan.

Aidan shifted her around so that both of them could look at Max pacing in the room. Suddenly the door open and in walked Maria.

"Max please stop the pacing you are acting like you won't get laid after this wedding, weddings are the best Viagra", said Maria.

Max stopped at this almost choking. "But you wouldn't know anything about Viagra would you Max?", said Maria.

"Maria", yelled Michael into the room.

Max just shook his head.

"Now Aidan I got you this book, it tells you how to hit all the right spots when you are having sex, I know I like to be eaten out but every girl is different", said Maria handing him the book. "Oh and here", said Maria handing him a vibrator and a couple of condoms.

"Maria we are in a church", sighed Liz.

"So, like God didn't get busy himself, please God invented sex, and I must thank him", said Maria kneeling down and crossing herself before thank the hold father for the invention of sex. "Maria", yelled Michael put his head down into his hands.

His woman drove him crazy. Aidan just smiled.

"Well Mrs. Evans, let's see if Maria was right", said Max walking into their now empty home.

Their youngest were sleeping at friends' homes and Malia was staying at her dorm room.

"What could Maria possible be right about?", asked Liz.

"Weddings being the best Viagra", said Max with his eyes twinkling.

"Why Mr. Evans, I do believe that we can check that theory out", said Liz unzipping her dress and making it fall to the ground.

Even at her age Liz Evans was still a sight. She was beautiful and elegant and Max Evans loved her with his whole heart. Max quickly removed his pants and rushed her making her giggle out. He didn't waste anytime slipping into her waiting heat. He trembled at how even after all these years she was still tight and wet. She could make a man die from such pleasure. Being married to Liz for the last 30 years have been a dream come true for Max. He had happiness and family. It was all he ever wanted. He remembered that day Aidan went to see Tess. He did tell them everything and Liz cried but Aidan told him that it was an experience that he needed to have. He needed to meet this woman that had made a change in his life and brought him a mother. Liz cried at that. She was always afraid that Aidan wouldn't love her anymore and that Tess would become his mother. It was one of her biggest fears. Max was actually shocked as well as Aidan but Aidan quickly reassured her that would never happen because she was his mother forever and a day. They spent the remainder of the night sleeping on Aidan's bed because they didn't want to be too far away from him. Life continued on after that. Maria still said things that made Isabel and Alex shoot her disapproving looks and Phillip Evans chock on his wine. Liz and Max were still lovy dovy. Their whole family still had Sunday dinners at least once month to catch up on the happenings of their lives. Amy Deluca and Jim Valenti did eventually tie the knot that of course Amy bragged out her sex life. That sex life must have been good because they welcomed a baby girl 9 months after the honeymoon. Alex and Isabel had two more children spent their time lavishing them with gifts. Isabel fit well as a mother. Serena and Zan loved each other and continued to do so even when Serena was diagnosed with Cancer. She made it through and had been in remission for years now. It was a tough time for all of them especially Zan that feared that he would lose her but Serena has always been a fighter. Ava and Kyle had a little trouble especially when he had gotten shot almost dying. She begged him to leave the police force. He refused and he had moved out but when she visited him at work intending to give him a piece of her mind she saw why he loved his work so much. He sat there talking to a rape victim, he caught the rapist making the young woman get her closure. Ava finally understood why he did it. He loved helping people and that was one of the things that she loved most about him. He returned home shortly after that and 9 months later they welcomed a baby girl. That was a fine make up session. Phillip and Jeff Parker's business flourished as well as their friendship. Nacny, Rosie, Diane, and Amy all still hang out and talk. They found peace in each other that they loved. Darcy did go to jail and ended of killing herself a short time later. The woman that cause them such grief, didn't have a single person show up at her funeral. Ed and Rosie's marriage was rocky sometimes they had a lot of issues but that didn't stop them from loving each other. They loved each other in ways that they didn't think possible. All the children ventured out into the world doing good. Something that their mothers taught them to do.

"Liz I'm cumming", yelled Max thrusting into his wife.

He loved her so much.

"Cum Max, Cum", yelled Liz grabbed his butt and pushing him closer to her waiting heat.

"Liz", yelled Max when he felt his orgasm rip through him.

"Max", yelled Liz surrendering to her own orgasm.

A while later as they cuddled up on their bed Max reached over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you my Liz, you are my everything, these 30 years have been the best I could have ever asked for, you are my soul mate, my everything", whispered Max once more.

The only response that Liz has was "Oh Max".

Those words were spoken for the next 40 years until the day that these two soul mates died in each other's arms.

The End..

Thank you all for reading this fic. This was my first alternate Universe fic and I don't know if I did good but that's all I had. SO thanks once more for letting me share it with you.


End file.
